


Soft Indigo. [Hitoshi Shinso]

by moonietoonz



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, Manga - Fandom, My Hero Academia, anime - Fandom, mha
Genre: Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Anime Spoilers, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Manga Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Manga & Anime, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonietoonz/pseuds/moonietoonz
Summary: " 𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙮. "Hitoshi Shinso unintentionally falls for Y/n L/n. When the incredibly soft girl next door introduces the indigo-haired insomniac to a new world full of encouragement and motivation, they couldn't help but curiously explore their feelings for each other.𝙎𝙃𝙄𝙋 ;Hitoshi Shinso x Soft! Reader𝙒𝘼𝙍𝙉𝙄𝙉𝙂𝙎 ;Tooth rotting fluff, usage of "uwu", and subtle manga spoilers during the book!- 𝐁𝐍𝐇𝐀 𝐛𝐲 𝐊𝐨𝐡𝐞𝐢 𝐇𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐤𝐨𝐬𝐡𝐢- 𝐏𝐥𝐨𝐭 𝐛𝐲 @𝐦𝐨𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐞𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐧𝐳
Relationships: Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m moonietoonz, I’m originally from Wattpad! Since the App is getting worse and more troublesome, I have decided to make an ao3 account! Ily uwu

"Hey, you did great, honey! Please, cheer up a little... You made it really far after all!", a warm and gentle voice echoed through the phone that was pressed against a boy's ear. He sighed in defeat and rubbed the back of his neck, clearly aggravated.

Although his mother tried her best to cheer him up, Shinso Hitoshi was still frustrated about today's sports festival. He wanted to prove himself worthy of the hero course and he wanted to win so bad. 

However, simply relying on his quirk wasn't a good idea though. If he would have practiced more combative knowledge and worked on his speed, he could've defeated him.

Midoriya Izuku.

"Hitoshi, we know you can do this. Your father and I... we cheer for you!", he came to a sudden halt and a faint smile stretched across his lips. It was as if the words of encouragement from his own mother had lightened up the whole world for him in an instant. 

Yes, he thought to himself. I can do this.

"Thanks, mom. I'll be home soon, don't worry.", he said before he continued his way home. His mother huffed into the phone, obviously worried about her son.

"Please hurry, the sun is already setting. And I bet you're hurt from today!"

"Nah, I'm good. See you later.", Shinso ended the phone call, thanking his mother one last time. He felt bad for doing it so suddenly, but he wouldn't feel good to have her tear up on the phone either. 

He pushed the device back into the pocket of his sports uniform and continued walking. As he straightened up his back, his steps became gradually lighter and a new form of confidence and determination built up from within. He couldn't wait to arrive home and just sleep.

Maybe even cry out of frustration, but that depended on the mood later.

After some time, Hitoshi had reached his neighborhood and immediately spotted the countless moving boxes at the house next door. He recalled the vans that showed up in the morning and some men carrying furniture inside it.

The boy stopped once he spotted a girl around his age struggling to lift up a box. Her h/c hair was messy and she wore an oversized shirt paired with baggy pants paired with crocs. He didn't know if he should help a person wearing crocs. 

Then again, this wasn't an excuse to just walk off and watch someone break their bones for lifting a box.

"Uhh... do you need help?", he raised his voice, the grip on the strap of his sports bag loosening. The girl didn't respond and didn't seem to acknowledge his presence either. She huffed as she finally lifted the heavy object up and turned her body to the stairs.

Hitoshi was confused and frowned as her back was facing him. He wasn't sure if she did that on purpose or if she really didn't hear him. 

"Ex... Excuse me?", he eventually took a few steps towards her and dropped his bag to the ground. He carefully approached her and she almost slipped on the second step of the stairs. His purple eyes instantly widened.

"Hey, careful!", Hitoshi exclaimed as he hurried to help the girl. She promptly crouched down and placed the box on the steps, sighing in distress as she shook her sore hands up.

"Uhm... do you... do you need help?", he asked once more, this time leaning down to take a look at his new neighbor's face. She lifted her head up and her e/c eyes widen in surprise.

"Should I help you?", he repeated as both of them got up and faced each other. 

He knew asked the same question for a thousandth time already, but the girl's confused expression proved that she didn't understand a single word he said. He wasn't sure why though, which resulted in him trying to talk English to her.

"Can you understand me?", he probably sounded like an idiot for talking this loudly and slowly. And he probably was an idiot. Because his new neighbor frowned at him and shook their head instead of lighting up.

"Me!", he shouted as he placed a hand on his chest. "Help you! Carry this!", then he pointed at the box and did a lifting motion. "Inside!", and finally, he pointed at the door. His indigo colored eyes intensely stared at the girl, awaiting a reaction for his obnoxious and ridiculous explaining and gestures. She simply blinked a few times and took a glance at the box.

"Help me?", she almost squeaks as their eyes met once more. Hitoshi was taken aback and felt heat rush up to his cheeks.

"You- you do speak Japanese?!", he shouted in disbelief. His neighbor awkwardly smiled at him, her cheeks colored in a faint red as well.

"M-my hearing aids are inside...", she stuttered quietly. His eyes widened and his face wouldn't stop turning redder.

"I-I'm so- h-hold on, she doesn't even hear me!", his palm met his face and he received a look of concern from the girl.

Hitoshi managed to help carry the heavy box inside on top of a kitchen counter. Before he could try to interact with her any further, she had hurried away, leaving him a little confused on his own. 

A heavy sigh escaped him as he walked towards a stray chair. He lazily looked around as he plopped himself down, waiting for his neighbor to come back.

"Ah, I'm so sorry for troubling you!", the voice was much clearer and stronger than before. He turned his head to the door and saw the girl smiling brightly at him.

"It's... fine, really. I'm sorry for yelling at you outside.", he averted his eyes from her, and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. The girl just giggled and walked towards the sink. 

"You didn't know, it's alright!", she reassured while taking two glasses out, filling them with tap water. He looked up once she extended a glass of water to him.

"I'm y/n l/n!", she cheered as he reached for the glass.

"Thank you. I'm Shinso Hitoshi.", he meekly replied before taking a sip of the cold liquid.

"I'm sorry if I'm asking for too much, but... could you help carry the rest with me? My mother is currently grocery shopping...", she lastly reasoned, shyly smiling and pointing outside. 

Hitoshi didn't really mind helping since he literally lived next door. If he told his parents he helped the new neighbor moving in, they wouldn't really be mad at him for being a little late.

Well, maybe his mother would be since he did get beaten up by Midoriya today.

"Yeah, of course.", he got up from the chair and put his glass down on a kitchen counter. Y/n happily grinned and nodded before turning around and walking out. To not work in awkward silence, Hitoshi decided to ask some questions.

"So, you moved in here with your mom?", was the first one as he stepped outside of the house along with her. 

"Yup! And I take it that you're my new neighbor?", they stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned around to face each other. He gave the girl a slight nod over to his house. 

"My parents and I live right next to you.", he said, having her smile brightly. 

"I guess we'll see each other more often then, huh?", she reached for one end of a box, while he took the other. Both of them struggled a little to lift it up and to carry it. Their arms were shaking as they made their way up the stairs again.

"If my anti-social ass ever leaves the house, maybe.", he was brutally honest to you, but he didn't blame you for giggling and taking what he said as a joke. 

He barely went out with friends, mostly because he didn't have the energy to go out. He also felt out of place sometimes and that was why he mostly staying at home, studying. 

"Uh... this question is a little dumb, but... are you going to a regular school or...?"

"Yeah, well, kind of! I'm going to attend U.A.!", with a loud thud, another box was successfully carried inside. Hitoshi's palms were a little red and his arms were shaking. 

"Cool, I'm going there, too.", he told her, before reaching for his glass of water again. Y/n's eyes sparkled and widen in excitement. 

"Really?! Ah, but I'm in the general Department!", she sheepishly grinned whilst the indigo haired boy choked on his water. This caused her to gasp as he fell into a coughing fit.

"G-general Department?", he managed to choke out. The sparkle had suddenly disappeared and her eyes resembled the one of a sad puppy.

"Is it bad?", she asked, making him feel overly guilty for his reaction. He cleared his throat and shook his head left to right.

"N-No, no it's... what do you think?", he asked. The girl gave him a thoughtful hum before smiling again.

"Well, I like it! My quirk isn't really made for the Hero Department, but that's fine! I can still help people in the future after graduating and that's all that matters to me!", she happily chirped as she left the kitchen once more. Hitoshi put his glass down and quickly followed suit.

"Have you ever thought about moving up to the Hero Department though?", he questioned further as they both took another box together.

"Hmm... nope!", her simple answer and her bright grin made him frown in suspicion. They went back inside the house and made their way to the kitchen.

"What about you, Shinso?", she suddenly asked as they placed the next box down. The teenage boy raised a brow as he leaned back up along with her.

"Me? I'm also in the General Department.", he admitted. The h/c dramatically gasped and took his hands into hers, not thinking anything about it. Hitoshi was startled by her sudden action and watched her with wide eyes.

"We're gonna be classmates!!", she squealed, bouncing on her feet and then suddenly stopping. 

"Man, now I'm much less nervous for tomorrow!!", a sigh of relief escaped past her lips and she let go of him to place her hands on her chest instead, trying to calm her racing heart. 

A faint smile graced his lips. There was no need for you to be nervous at all. U.A. Highschool was great. The new students were a little questionable, but the majority were very nice. There was no need to be worried or nervous. Maybe his neighbor would have even much greater success in making friends than him.

"Oh, speaking of U.A.! Today was the sports festival, right?!", his smile vanished in an instant and he frowned instead. 

"You didn't watch it?", he asked, having her pout.

"I couldn't! I was unpacking!", she whined as she went back to the sink. She refilled her own glass with water before turning around again.

"I mean, you can watch it on the internet, no biggie.", he muttered as he shrugged. 

"But tell me, how was it for you?", Hitoshi looked up, seeing her sit on the kitchen counter and kicking her feet in the air. He sighed in annoyance, reluctantly replying to her.

"It wasn't... it didn't go as planned. But now I'm more motivated.", he told her as he turned his head away. After drinking her water, y/n had jumped back down.

"Oooh, sounds promising!", she cheered, receiving a light scoff in response.

"'Sounds promising'? Really?", he repeated her exact same words, earning a lighthearted giggle.

"Yeah! You sound like an ambitious and cool person! I bet you can easily move up to the Hero Department!", Hitoshi's eyes widened and he stared at y/n and her bright smile. He never had the urge to get to know somebody until now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Texts look more aesthetic on Wattpad, I promise :, )

Wednesday 

Unknown  
Hiiiiii 💓💓💓  
06:12 pm

Troll Doll💓  
Who are you?  
06:14 pm

Unknown  
y/n :,)  
06:14 pm

Troll Doll💓  
Oh you  
06:14 pm

Neighbor  
Yup! I hope it's  
ok that I got  
ur number lol  
06:14 pm

Troll Doll💓  
Nah it's fine  
06:14 pm

Troll Doll💓  
Wait who gave  
you my number?  
06:15 pm

Neighbor  
Your friends????  
06:15 pm

Troll Doll💓  
Snitches tbh  
06:15 pm

Neighbor  
Whaaat don't  
call your friends  
that!!! :0  
06:15 pm

Troll Doll💓  
Meh I guess  
06:15 pm

Neighbor  
I'm not a  
snitch :((  
06:16 pm

Troll Doll💓  
We're not friends  
06:16 pm

Neighbor  
WHAT WHY  
06:16 pm

Troll Doll💓  
We literally just  
met yesterday  
06:16 pm

Neighbor  
And we bonded well :(  
06:16 pm

Troll Doll💓  
Bonded?  
06:16 pm

Troll Doll💓  
We just carried  
boxes  
06:17 pm

Neighbor  
AND TALKED?  
06:17 pm

Troll Doll💓  
We're far from friends  
06:18 pm

Neighbor  
Wow and I thought  
I made a friend :((  
06:18 pm

Neighbor  
I TOLD MY MOM ABT YOU  
06:18 pm

Troll Doll💓  
.....  
06:19 pm

Neighbor  
W-We walked home  
together too 🥺  
06:19 pm

Troll Doll💓  
Did you just stutter...  
over text?  
06:19 pm

Neighbor  
Why are you  
so cold and mean?  
:((  
06:19 pm

Troll Doll💓  
I'm not here  
to make friends  
06:19 pm

Neighbor  
That's what  
lonely ppl say  
06:19 pm

Troll Doll💓  
I'm not lonely  
06:19 pm

Neighbor  
Uh huh  
06:20 pm

Troll Doll💓  
I am not lonely,  
l/n.  
06:20 pm

Neighbor  
I can't hear you  
I'm deaf  
06:20 pm

Troll Doll💓  
EyE-  
06:20 pm

Troll Doll💓  
We are TEXTING  
6:20 pm

Neighbor  
Look out of your  
window!!  
06:21 pm

Troll Doll💓  
I want to move out  
06:21 pm

Neighbor  
I SAW YOU BLUSH UWU  
06:21 pm

Troll Doll💓  
SHUT UP  
06:21 pm

Annoying  
awwww  
U pretend to be all edgy  
and stuff but you're  
actually so sweet and soft omg  
06:21 pm

Troll Doll💓  
I am not sweet and soft  
06:21 pm

Annoying  
You blushed over  
a compliment on a  
note book just now lol  
06:21 pm

Troll Doll💓  
I DIDNT BLUSH  
06:22 pm

Troll Doll💓  
I have a fever it's  
N O R M A L  
06:22 pm

Annoying  
That's a LIE  
06:22 pm

Troll Doll💓  
I will block you  
06:22 pm

Troll Doll💓  
That's it  
06:22 pm

Annoying  
NOOOO PLS  
06:22 pm

Annoying  
I REALLY WANNA B  
YOUR F R I E N D  
06:22 pm

Troll Doll💓  
YOU BEFRIENDED  
THE WHOLE CLASS  
ALREADY WHY DO YOU  
STILL WANT ME AS A  
FRIEND THEN???????  
06:22 pm

Annoying  
Stop yelling at me 🥺  
06:22 pm

Troll Doll💓  
We are TEXTING  
06:23 pm

Troll Doll💓  
T E X T I N G  
06:23 pm

Annoying  
But when u write in all caps  
I hear you shouting :(  
06:23 pm

Troll Doll💓  
I thought you were deaf  
06:23 pm

Annoying  
I’m-  
06:23 pm

Annoying  
THE AUDACITY WOW  
06:23 pm

Troll Doll💓  
ok that really was too much  
06:24 pm

Troll Doll💓  
I'm sorry for saying that  
06:24 pm

Annoying  
Look out of your window  
06:24 pm

Troll Doll💓  
Do I really have to????  
06:24 pm

Annoying  
:((  
06:24 pm

Troll Doll💓  
oof fine  
06:24 pm

Troll Doll💓  
oh wow really mature  
06:25 pm

Troll Doll💓  
I don't know sign language  
06:25 pm

Annoying  
Good  
06:25 pm

Troll Doll💓  
.....  
06:26 pm

Troll Doll💓  
It was am insult right?  
06:26 pm

Annoying  
Not just one :)  
06:26 pm

Troll Doll💓  
I'm honestly sorry  
06:26 pm

Annoying  
lololol it's fine tbh  
06:26 pm

Annoying  
Hey, are we friends now? :D  
06:27 pm

Troll Doll💓  
No  
06:27 pm

Annoying  
:(  
06:27 pm

Troll Doll💓  
I have to do homework now  
06:27 pm

Annoying  
we love a responsible  
and productive softie!!!  
06:27 pm

Soft Ball of Edge💓  
I'm not-  
06:27 pm

Soft Ball of Edge💓  
Just go do your homework  
06:28 pm

Annoying  
Okie dokie!  
See you tmrw! <3  
06:28 pm

Soft Ball of Edge  
I hope not  
06:28 pm

Annoying  
I'll be your friend!!  
Just you watch!!!  
06:28 pm,  
seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is a text fic my dude- :,)

Friday('s for future)

Hitoshy  
Can I ask you a question?  
12:45 am

Hitoshy  
I'm not sure if you're awake  
but I saw you turn your  
desk lamp on  
12:45 am

Hitoshy  
So if you ignore this text  
watch me ignore your  
texts  
12:45 am

Annoying  
I can't hear the  
notifications sounds  
12:48 am

Hitoshy  
Nvm i am so terribly  
sorry  
12:48 am

Hitoshy  
I always forget  
12:48 am

Annoying  
You're so cute :,)  
12:48 am

Annoying  
What's your question?  
I'm a little sleepy u kno  
12:48 am

Hitoshy  
It's your quirk  
12:49 am

Annoying  
Oh I haven't told you  
12:49 am

Hitoshy  
Yeah and I thought abt  
moving up to the hero course  
again  
12:49 am

Hitoshy  
I got curious what quirk  
u had  
12:49 am

Annoying  
It's internal scream  
lol  
12:49 am

Hitoshy  
What  
12:49 am

Annoying  
Yeah I can choose people  
and literally start internally  
s c r e a m i n g  
12:49 am

Hitoshy  
First of all, that's smth  
I literally do everyday  
It's a mood  
12:49 am

Hitoshy  
Second of all, isn't  
that...  
12:50 am

Hitoshy  
I really don't want to  
be rude  
12:50 am

Annoying  
It's okay lol yeah  
I think I know what you  
mean  
12:50 am

Annoying  
How do you even know you're  
screaming?  
12:50 am

Annoying  
Simple, I don't :,)  
12:50 am

Hitoshy  
Wow  
12:50 am

Annoying  
My quirk manifested rlly soon  
and i was a cry baby back then  
12:50 am

Annoying  
I ended up hurting my ears  
because of accidentally overusing  
my quirk oops  
12:51 am

Hitoshy  
I'm sorry, I shouldn't  
have asked  
12:51 am

Annoying  
It's okay,,,,,  
we're friends :)  
12:52 am

Hitoshy  
No  
12:52 am

Hitoshy  
No we aren't  
12:52 am

Annoying  
[wholesome cat meme]  
12:52 am

Annoying  
Then I'm taking my  
LOVE and APPRECIATION  
B A C K!! >:(  
12:53 am

Hitoshy  
Hold up that's  
a nice reaction  
picture  
12:53 am

Annoying  
ikr it's so cute  
fcsgshsbx  
12:53 am

Hitoshy  
I'll actually search  
for more of those wait  
12:53 am 

Annoying  
I'm soft omg  
12:53 am

Annoying  
You're a really adorable  
bby boy 🥺  
12:53 am 

Hitoshy  
Ok, you know what  
pls leave me alone now  
12:58 am 

Annoying  
No HOLD UP  
12:59 am

Annoying  
I wanna know your  
Quirk 2 :(  
12:59 am

Hitoshy  
Haven't you watched  
the sports festival thing?  
12:59 am

Annoying  
No I didn't have time  
oops  
12:59 am

Hitoshy  
Then watch it now  
12:59 am 

Annoying  
But it's like 1 in the  
morning...  
01:00 am

Hitoshy  
And? You even waited  
to have the time say it's  
1 in the morning  
01:00 am

Annoying  
??????  
01:00 am

Annoying  
This is literally why you  
have rlly dark eye circles  
01:00 am

Hitoshy  
I'm working hard  
obviously  
01:00 am

Annoying  
Can’t relate  
01:01 am

Hitoshy  
She’s just plain  
dumb too-  
01:01 am

Annoying  
THIS IS BULLYING :((  
01:01 am

Hitoshy  
Like I said-  
01:02 am

Hitoshy  
I'm just rlly productive  
01:02 am

Annoying  
And you're living  
rlly unhealthy ;;;  
01:02 am

Hitoshy  
My eye circles  
have always been this  
dark ok  
01:02 am

Annoying  
Really? You sure you aren't  
an insomniac or smth?? I'm  
low-key worried  
01:02 am 

Hitoshy  
I was tired of life  
the second I was born  
01:02 am

Annoying  
that's not ok bby omg  
01:02 am

Hitoshy  
Watch the sports festival ffs  
01:03 am 

Annoying  
Okay, okay, damn, no  
need to be r00d  
01:03 am

Annoying  
I'll watch the  
sports festival then!!🥰  
01:03 am

Hitoshy  
I think it's also on our  
School's homepage  
01:03 am

Annoying  
Thxxx💕🌸💓  
01:03 am 

Hitoshy  
I'll actually  
go to bed now  
01:03 am

Hitoshy  
Tell me what you  
thought abt this year's  
festival  
01:04 am

Annoying  
Okie dokie will do!!!  
01:04 am

Annoying  
Sleep tight!💓🌸💞  
01:04 am

Hitoshy  
You too  
01:04 am

Annoying  
Don't let the bedbugs  
bite you!!!  
01:05 am

Hitoshy  
I'll bite back  
01:05 am

Annoying  
That's kind of  
gross lol  
01:05 am

Hitoshy  
So are you but we still talking  
01:05 am

Annoying  
:(  
01:06 am 

Annoying  
That's B U L L Y I N G  
01:06 am

Hitoshy  
Jail would b peaceful,  
you know why?  
01:08 am

Annoying  
I CANT HEAR YOU  
NU UH  
01:08 am

Hitoshy  
BCS U WONT BE  
THERE  
01:08 am

Annoying  
NONONO I CANT HEAR U  
01:09 am

Hitoshy  
ISTG I WILL CLIMB THAT  
TREE AND BREAK  
YOUR WINDOW  
01:09 am

Annoying  
I dare u >:(  
01:09 am

Hitoshy  
Oh mY GOD WATCH  
THE SPORTS FESTIVAL  
ALREADY  
01:09 am 

Annoying  
I WAS GOING TO  
ANYWAY  
SHHHHHH  
01:10 am  
seen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Baby, how long were you awake?", your mother watched you almost doze off at the table with your chin in the palm of your hand. Before your head could completely slide off your hand, you jerked up and fluttered your eyes open. You lifted your head to glance at your concerned mother.

Lazy and exhausted, you have pointed at your ears and shook your head left to right, pointing out that you didn't put your hearing aids on. She placed her big cup of black coffee on the table before starting to sign.

'How long were you up?'

You pouted at the question and took your phone out of the pocket of your black hoodie, which was up to 2 sizes bigger. You checked how long the video of the sports festival was before placing the phone face down on the table.

'3 in the morning maybe?'

A sigh escaped the single mother's lips and she shook her head before taking a sip of her coffee. Your hand reached for the spoon inside the bowl of cereal and you began to eat some.

The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house and your mother was quick to put her cup back down to get up. You watched her rush out of the kitchen in confusion but were too lazy to go after her. You didn't know your mother swung the door open to reveal another woman with indigo-colored hair.

Munching slowly on your cereal, you took your phone back into your hand to scroll through social media, double-tapping pictures of friends and memes. Then you discovered you could find out more about the sports festival under the hashtag 'uasportsfestival'.

The results were a little disappointing though. It was all about the hero course, class 1-a. Mostly Endeavors son, the Canadian flag, and the blonde time bomb with a serious superiority complex. You also caught a glimpse of the broccoli boy, but it was all about him breaking his bones.

You huffed and were about to give up until you have stumbled upon a post with a familiar face. Your tired eyes widened and a happy smile subconsciously stretched across your lips.

There was a post about Hitoshi and the broccoli boy, Midoriya Izuku. It was about how proud they were of Hitoshi and how amazing his quirk was. But he relied on only his quirk in this match, which was the reason for his loss.

If he had maybe focused on combat knowledge more, he would've taken out the green-haired teenager from the hero course. You were sure of it.

Your attention shifted to the plate with fresh pancakes that your mother had placed right in front of you. She then went to get a plate and fork for you. You pushed your phone inside of the pocket of your hoodie again.

'Where did you get those?', you signed as she placed down the dishes next to your bowl of cereals. 

'The neighbors next door. I have to go to work now.', she leaned in and kissed the top of your head, having you huff in reply before you watched her hurry out of the kitchen.

Your mother used to be a simple housewife when your father was still with you. Around six years ago, she eventually decided to get a simple job as a cashier to help your father out. She probably felt guilty she didn't do as much as he did.

And your father felt like a failure for not making your mother feel comfortable enough. 

Now that your father wasn't around anymore, your mother worked two jobs. She was constantly busy and struggling, but you couldn't tell her to just stop. Work was kind of her own escape from her problems. And she needed those two jobs to take care of you and the rent.

You even offered her to get a job yourself, so she wouldn't have to always spend her own money on you. She just brushed your offer off though and told you to focus on school and education.

You felt your phone vibrate and immediately took it out.

Hitowo💓  
My Mom asks if the   
pancakes taste horrible  
Now

You looked back up to the pancakes and quickly dragged one on a plate. You cut a small piece with your fork and shoved it into your mouth, chewing on it and enjoying the flavor. Not even a full minute passed and you quickly typed a message back.

You  
Tell her they taste  
perfect!! 

You  
OH and tell her   
thank you from me   
and my mom!!🥰

You happily smiled as the boy next door replied equally fast with a simple 'will do dw'.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a nice Saturday night and you were currently drying your wet hair with a cotton towel after exiting the bathroom. You wore your sports shorts along with an overly big hoodie.

Your mother wasn't back from work yet, but you weren't too worried. She probably couldn't say no to another night shift and was now stuck in her workplace. Nothing excessively surprising to you.

A sigh escaped your lips as you entered your room. You eventually threw the towel on your bed and scratched your scalp a little before looking up to your open window. Hitoshi opened his window as well and your eyes instantly met. 

The boy narrowed his eyes at you as you smiled brightly and waved at him. He wasn't sure if he should return the gesture or not. 

You quickly reached for your hearing aids at the nightstand and hurriedly put them on. Hitoshi didn't move, he just watched you almost dropping one of the acoustic devices in confusion. You turned back to him and smiled again before climbing up your desk and leaning out of the window.

"I watched the sports festival!", you were a little too loud and caused Hitoshi to wince. You silently gasped and covered your mouth with your hands, only then realizing that it was too late for you to be this loud.

"Be quiet, dammit! My parents are already sleeping!", he whisper-shouted. You gave him a sheepish grin after removing your hands from your lips.

"Sorry.", you apologized a little quieter. Hitoshi sighed before leaning out of his window as well.

"So, you watched the sports festival?", he repeated, having you eagerly nod. He raised a brow at you as you threw both of your hands in the air.

"I watched the whole thing! Including you getting beaten!", blood rushed up to the boy's ears and he suddenly resembled a glowing tomato. He quickly whipped his head away from you and clicked his tongue in clear annoyance.

"No damn need to rub that under my nose.", he almost growled. You giggled softly and shook your head as you took a stray eraser on your desk. Just as Hitoshi turned his head back to you to probably insult you, the eraser hit his forehead.

"Silly, I'm not here to make fun of you, dummy!", you reassured as he rubbed his forehead with a scowl. His eyes narrowed at you as you opened your notebook and scribbled something down.

"Hitoshi Shinso. Quirk; brainwashing. Answering his questions turns on a brainwashing switch in his opponent's brain, forcing them to do what he says. If he really wants to use his quirk, that is.", you held up a perfect sketch of his face as a chibi, the notes to him and his quirk right next to it. Hitoshi's blush reappeared and he wanted to speak, but you put your finger up to stop him.

"You relied too much on your quirk! Not to mention that you fell into a state of slight panic and anger when you saw that broccoli boy charging at you! If you really want to move up to the hero course, you need to work more on your speed, power, and mind. You should've kept your cool there.", you smiled at the indigo-haired boy and put your writing utensils down as Hitoshi stared at you with mixed emotions.

The boy was confused but also surprised. He didn't think of you as someone observant when he first met you, which was why your analysis of him and his fight had positively stunned him. He then blinked a few times and furrowed his brows together.

"Are... Are you serious?", he questioned, receiving a simple shrug from you.

"I am. Did I say something offensive though? I-I'm sorry if I did, I-!"

"No, that's not what I mean! You... You know my quirk... And all you do is... give me advice? To get into the hero course?", you weren't sure what to reply and nervously chuckled instead. Hitoshi wasn't able to identify the comfortable feeling of relief inside him. He took a deep breath and gathered all of his courage before asking his next question.

"M-My quirk... doesn't it sound... villainous?", you snorted and covered your mouth as you fell into a fit of giggles. Hitoshi gaped at your reaction.

"Wh- I'm serious, you dumbass!", he whisper-shouted, his face turning red in embarrassment. You quickly cleared your throat and forced yourself to stop laughing.

"Yeah, of course, uh...", the second your eyes met with his, you bit on your lip to prevent yourself from laughing out loud again. The indigo-haired boy sighed in frustration.

"I'm not even kidding, l/n. Isn't my quirk-!", before he could repeat his question, you burst out laughing again. His cheeks felt like they've caught fire and his heart raced insanely fast. He wasn't sure how to react and averted his eyes from you as his jaw tensed.

"I-I'm so sorry! Ah, sorry, sorry! I-It's just... pfft! Villainous!", you slapped your hand on your lips to shut yourself up, but it wasn't useful at all. Hitoshi watched your shoulders shake as you tried to hold back your laughter. 

Although he wanted to stay tense and upset, the corners of his mouth momentarily curled upwards into a smile. To hide it though, he bit the inside of his cheek. 

"I-I'm sorry! Oh god- wh-who said that?", you wiped away the tears in your eyes, still chuckling. Hitoshi simply scoffed and lowered his head. 

"The kids at my previous school. They all told me. They were all too scared to even talk to me.", he explained as you finally calmed down. Once he told you about what happened to him back then, you began to understand.

The previous classmates of Hitoshi were pretty stupid to you. As much as you knew, no quirk was villainous. A quirk wasn't able to define what you were and weren't. That was an important life lesson your parents made sure to give you at a young age.

You swung your feet over the windowsill and Hitoshi's eyes widened in panic. His heart stopped for a split second because he thought you were about to jump.

"You're quirk is amazing. It's great, cool, and powerful. I'm sure the people who told you it's 'villainous', were just jealous. Because they knew you have a chance to be an outstanding hero.", an encouraging and soft smile stretched across your lips. Hitoshi inhaled deeply and hesitantly nodded. His heart was beating fast out of joy as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm glad to hear that.", he confessed as his eyes shift away from you again. Your smile got even wider and you both eventually looked up to the night sky.

"Hey, Shinso?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we friends now?"

"Shut up.", his answer made you grin. You two were best friends now. And no, he didn't have a choice.


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday

Softie💘  
I learnt new insults   
in sign language   
05:13 pm

Softie💘  
And I know what you   
signed to me last time   
05:13 pm

Softie💘  
You're a real bully  
y/n   
05:13 pm

Weirdo   
You started it   
though!! >:(  
05:16 pm

Weirdo  
But wow where   
are you learning sign   
language from?  
05:16 pm

Softie💘  
I asked my Dad to  
pay me internet   
classes?  
05:16 pm

Softie💘  
I told him you're a deaf   
idiot who takes off her  
hearing aids   
ALL. THE. TIME!!!  
05:17 pm

Weirdo  
I can't help it :(  
they get   
uncomfortable :((  
05:17 pm

Softie💘  
1000 ppl were   
watching me with  
concerned and disturbed   
faces while I was   
shouting for you to  
wait up  
05:17 pm

Softie💘  
It took me some time  
to realize you took your  
thingies off  
05:18 pm

Weirdo  
Lol thingies  
05:18 pm

Softie💘  
I wanted to die  
then and there  
05:18 pm

Weirdo   
More expresso   
less depresso   
05:18 pm

Softie💘  
y/n where did you   
get that from  
05:19 pm

Weirdo  
Someone airdropped  
me a note at lunch break   
idk  
05:19 pm

Softie💘  
What was the phone's  
name?  
05:19 pm

Weirdo  
monomama or   
smth  
05:19 pm

Softie💘  
Ok no idea who that   
one could be  
05:19 pm

Softie💘  
But don't just accept  
notes from ppl you  
don't know  
05:20 pm

Weirdo  
Okiiii  
05:20 pm

Softie💘  
I can spell my  
name in your language   
now  
05:24 pm

Weirdo  
????   
05:24 pm

Weirdo  
We're both Japenese????  
05:24 pm

Softie💘  
No i mean  
05:24 pm

Softie💘   
Forget it   
05:24 pm

Weirdo   
OH you mean in sign!  
05:24 pm

Softie💘  
Shut up   
05:24 pm

Weirdo  
Hehe I enjoy texting you   
05:24 pm

Softie💘   
Tbh same  
05:24 pm

Weirdo  
:0  
05:25 pm

Softie💘  
Don't get me wrong   
05:25 pm

Softie💘   
you're one of few  
people who approached   
me so openly and happily   
05:25 pm

Softie💘   
I'm sorry for not appreciating  
it before?  
05:25 pm

Weirdo   
🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰  
05:26 pm

Softie💘  
forget I said   
that   
05:26 pm

Weirdo  
I knew you were a soft   
bby omg  
05:26 pm

Weirdo  
You opened up so   
quickly tooo awwww  
05:26 pm

Softie💘  
I can't even reply   
no to that because it's  
true  
05:26 pm

Softie💘   
You have a really  
bright personality and   
you seem trustworthy   
05:26 pm

Weirdo  
Shinsooo stooop  
05:27 pm

Weirdo  
Stop making me  
blush 🥰🥰🥰🥰  
05:27 pm

Softie💘  
Why are you making  
this awkward now   
05:27 pm

Weirdo  
It's not awkward!!!  
05:27 pm

Weirdo   
Being overly affectionate   
to your friends is normal!!!  
05:27 pm

Softie💘   
You're the complete opposite   
of who I am  
05:27 pm

Weirdo  
Dw I like you the   
way you are you don't  
have to change :,)  
05:27 pm

Softie💘  
How considerate   
05:28 pm

Weirdo  
I'm always   
considerate of others  
feelings :((  
05:28 pm, seen ✓

Softie💘  
Y/n I think you have  
my maths book  
06:13 pm

Weirdo   
I just found it!!!  
06:13 pm

Weirdo   
Should I throw it into   
your window?  
06:13 pm

Softie💘  
DONT!!!!!!  
06:13 pm

Softie💘  
I'm almost back from  
grocery shopping   
06:13 pm

Weirdo   
Alrighty  
06:14 pm

Softie💘  
Put your hearing   
aids on please  
06:14 pm

Weirdo  
I kinda think it's  
cute when you say   
that lol  
06:14 pm

Softie💘  
I don't want to end up  
breaking your window   
for my book  
06:14 pm

Weirdo  
ooh aggressive  
06:14 pm

Softie 💘  
Can I actually stay  
at yours for today?  
My parents are at work  
06:15 pm

Weirdo  
I don't mind   
but we don't have   
snacks atm .-.  
06:15 pm

Softie💘  
Will be there in   
10 minutes  
06:15 pm

Weirdo   
Okie dokie 🥰  
06:15 pm, seen ✓


	7. Chapter 7

It was already midnight and the exhausted single mother locked the door after stepping into the house. She took off her heels and placed her bag down on the ground before taking off her jacket to hang it up. 

A heavy sigh slipped past her lips and she rubbed the back of her sore neck while on her way to the stairs. Her hand reached for the light switch and she turned the lights on before walking up the stairs. Her feet were aching and her head felt like exploding, but she wasn't going to complain.

She was the one asking for more work after all.

The grown woman stopped in the middle of the hallway. She paused for a minute and closed her eyes. It was completely quiet. 

Turning around, she headed towards your room instead of hers. She reached for the door handle and slowly opened the door a little to take a peek first.

There you were, your body wrapped in a blanket like a burrito. Your desk lamp was still on and your homework was scattered on the table. A small smile appeared on her lips as she entered your room. 

The mattress sunk a little as she sat right next to you. Your mother's hand brushed strands of hair away from your face before she leaned in and kissed the top of your head.

"I'm proud of you.", she whispered, even though she knew you weren't able to hear her at all. Her thumb ran across your cheek before she got up and reached for the switch of the desk lamp. The room went dark and she turned around to head out of the room. 

"I love you, too.", she instantly turned around to see you tiredly smile at her with half-closed eyes. Chuckling softly, she gave you a curt nod before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. 

You took a deep breath and freed your one arm from under the blanket to reach for your phone. You flinched at the brightness of your screen and blinked a few times to adjust your eyes to it.

Softie💘  
Do you want us to  
go to school together   
tmrw?  
10:59 pm

Softie💘  
It's fine if you don't   
want to   
11:05 pm

You smiled a little at the message that was sent to you almost an hour ago. You weren't sure if the boy next door was asleep by now, but you made sure to reply to him. Maybe he would read it once he woke up.

You tapped on the message and typed a quick reply.

Weirdo  
I don't mind!  
12:17 am

It was sweet, short, and simple. You were ready to turn your phone off, but your screen lit up once more.

Softie💘  
I'll be waiting   
outside at 7:20  
12:17 am

You hastily got up from your bed. The light in Hitoshi's room was still on and he was still sitting at his desk while tiredly staring at his phone. You looked back down to your device and typed another short reply.

Weirdo  
Alright 💓  
12:17 am

Looking up, you saw him still on his phone. You watched him type away but then stop. He frowned and placed his chin on the palm of his hand, tapping the back of his phone. You weren't getting any notifications, so you decided to text him one last text. 

Weirdo  
Goodnight,   
Shinsuwu🌸  
12:18 am

Softie💘  
Night  
12:18 am

He locked his phone, put it away, and sighed before getting up. You panicked and immediately crouched down to hide under your desk, making sure he didn't catch you "stalking" him.

Hitoshi looked up and narrowed his eyes at your window. There was no one there and your room was pretty dark, so he simply shrugged and turned the lights off.


	8. Chapter 8

Softie💘  
Can you wait  
for me?  
05:45 pm

Naruto  
Where are you  
0: ???  
05:45 pm

Softie💘  
Principles office  
05:45 pm

Naruto  
what bby-  
what happened????  
05:45 pm

Softie💘  
I don't know but  
tbh I think I'm  
screwed hah  
05:46 pm

Naruto  
Why???  
05:46 pm

Softie💘  
Maybe I'm not enough  
for U.A. y/n  
05:46 pm

Naruto  
No Hitoshi don't  
say that :((  
05:46 pm

Softie💘  
But WHY does the  
principal want me in  
his OFFICE  
05:46 pm

Naruto  
Hitoshi, get a grip!  
You're one of the best in  
class! They can't just  
throw you out!!!  
05:47 pm

Softie💘  
Welp they called  
05:47 pm

Naruto  
I will wait for you  
05:47 pm

Softie💘  
Wait a min  
05:48 pm

Naruto  
Yeah?  
05:48 pm

Naruto  
?????  
05:49 pm

Naruto  
answer I'm  
worried :(((  
05:50 pm

Softie💘  
Can you wait in  
front of the principals  
office??  
05:50 pm

Naruto  
Don't worry I'll  
be there!!! <3  
05:50 pm

Hitoshi put his phone away and took a deep breath. He jumped once the principal suddenly turned around in his chair, a cup of tea in his hand. The anxious boy watched the creature with wide-open eyes as he took a small sip.

"Hitoshi Shinso, class 1-c, general department. Am I correct?", Nezu placed the cup and its saucer down on his desk. The indigo-haired boy hesitantly nodded in reply. Someone else had then entered the room and due to Hitoshi's curiosity, he had to turn his attention to the door.

"My apologies, I had to check some reports about hero internships.", a gruff man with long, jet black hair explained while closing the door after him. Hitoshi's heart began to beat faster and his palms became sweaty. 

He had no idea what was going on and why the pro hero and class 1-a teacher, Eraserhead, just entered. 

Aizawa Shota was known for expelling numerous students in his career as a teacher. It worried Hitoshi a lot since he believed that he would get expelled as well. Perhaps Aizawa was ready to punish him after he saw Hitoshi interact with Midoriya?

"Aizawa! Great timing! Shinso-kun is already here!", the poor boy almost choked on his saliva and looked back to the principal, who didn't seem to have any trouble at all. Aizawa sighed in exhaustion and rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way right next to Nezu's desk. His tired, dry eyes stared at Hitoshi, who immediately straightened his posture.

"You signed up for the general department, Shinso.", he tensed at Aizawa's deep voice and he hesitantly nodded to confirm the fact. Aizawa crossed his arms and continued to blankly stare at him. 

"It's because you were at a disadvantage, right? Your quirk wouldn't have helped you at the entrance exam, simply because the enemies were artificial.", Hitoshi swallowed thickly and nodded again. He wasn't sure what Aizawa was implying, but his anxiety made him think of the harshest questions.

Was his favorite Pro Hero going to expel him for his quirk? Because it was evil? Or was it because he wasn't enough? Did he fail some kind of important test?

"Next week, you will receive a training schedule. We will test your abilities again and see for ourselves if you have the talent to be in the hero course.", Hitoshi's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Nezu threw his paws up in the air and laughed wholeheartedly.

"Amazing, right?! We saw so much potential in you at the sports festival!! Aizawa-kun requested me to let you retake the exam before the second semester starts!", the principal announced. The indigo-haired boy looked back up to the class 1-a teacher, whose expression was still void of any grand emotion.

"I... I will give my best. I will move up to the hero course. It's a promise.", he got up from his chair and firmly nodded with determined and hope-filled eyes. Aizawa raised a challenging brow at him before speaking up once more.

"I will be the one training you. I won't go easy on you and I won't hesitate to stop the training if I see you slack off for even a second. If you want to be in my class so badly, then you have to prove it to me.", a slight smirk appeared on Hitoshi's features. No, this was not a dream. This was his only chance and no, he was not going to disappoint Aizawa.

He was going to prove everyone wrong.

"I will get into the hero course, Aizawa-Sensei.", Hitoshi's final words made the Pro-Hero grin. The boy had to admit that it looked creepy on Aizawa. Unbeknownst to him though, their grin somewhat matched.


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you think is your mother's favorite flower?", Hitoshi looked up from his phone and stopped at the small flower shop with you behind him. He turned around and watched you walking up to a vase with yellow roses. 

"Hm? You don't need to get her anything.", he reassured before putting his phone back in the pocket of his trousers. You turned your head to him and pouted as you slid one strap of your backpack off. 

Hitoshi sighed in defeat as you brought out your wallet and entered the shop. He had no chance of convincing you to just let it be. You were quite stubborn and persistent from time to time. 

Then again, that was how you became friends.

Hitoshi was grateful to have you. It was still hard to believe that someone wanted him to be his friend this badly though. 

His eyes lazily scanned the buckets with colorful flowers. The prices were fine for a bouquet of flowers, but he still felt guilty about you spending your money. You didn't have to get his mother flowers, you were merely neighbors.

He turned his head to search for you, but he came face to face with a long flower. The leaves were colored a grayish-green, and the pinnacle had short pea-like flowers that had the color of deep purple to blue.

"Haha! It resembles your hair!", you happily cheered. Hitoshi pushed your hand away and frowned in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something, but he got interrupted.

"Oh, that one is called wild indigo! I usually pair it up with Clematis!", an older, short woman said as she placed another finished bouquet into one of the countless buckets filled with water. You looked at the flower once again and flashed the unimpressed Hitoshi a grin.

"Let's get flowers in the color of your hair!", you suggested with genuine enthusiasm. His eyes widened and blood rushed up to his ears. 

Why would you want to buy flowers in the color of his hair? That was ridiculous. It was a waste of time and Hitoshi would be seeing those flowers for a whole week or two whenever he would leave his room.

"Ah, how about this, young lady? Light blue Tulips with Iris'?", the elder woman has taken a small bouquet of purple and blue flowers. Those weren't exactly the color of Hitoshi's hair, but since the women suggested it, you simply agreed.

You didn't notice the subtle sigh of relief from him as you bought the lively and nice bouquet. You gave the woman the money, exchanged some smiles, and eventually took the flowers with you.

The two of you waved goodbye to the woman and hurriedly exited the shop. Hitoshi rubbed the back of his neck as he checked the notifications on his phone. His mother was eagerly awaiting the two of you and she couldn't stop asking so many questions about you.

If he was honest, Hitoshi barely knew you himself. He barely talked or asked about your life, since both of you were too busy being chaotic.

"You know, the Iris flower has a nice meaning! My mother loves them!", you started, causing him to look up from his phone. A happy smile stretched across your lips and you gently touched one of the petals of the deep purple flower. 

"Hm? What meaning does it have?", he asked, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"As much as I remember, it stands for royalty, wisdom, and respect! Ah, I hope your Mom likes those, too!", an uncertain chuckle escaped past your glossed lips as Hitoshi merely shrugged.

"If you tell her the meaning behind these, I'm sure she will love them.", he reassured. You pouted at him before looking back at the flowers. Memories replayed themselves in the back of your mind and caused you to smile. Despite the small heartache that followed, you still felt happy, joyful, and determined. 

"Do you have a favorite flower?", the deep voice caused you to tear you away from your thoughts. Hitoshi's eyes met yours for a brief second before you looked back ahead of the pathway.

"Haha! Yep! Wanna guess?!", he raised a brow at you before humming in thought. He tilted his head up and lazily stared at the clear blue sky. 

He didn't have any idea of any flower if he was honest. He only knew what a sunflower or a rose was. The rest of the flowers were just flowers to him.

"Maybe roses? Or... Daisies?"

"Woah, Daisies are cute!", you beamed. Hitoshi sighed in defeat and shrugged again, his foot kicking a small stone away out of boredom.

"I don't know much about flowers. I don't see the point to know about them. Well, except for the scientific point, you know?", you slightly giggled at him, but nodded nevertheless. You understood what he meant.

"It's fine, I wasn't interested in flowers myself a long time ago. But, you know, I think if you find your favorite flower, your opinion might change!", the boy frowned in confusion and he noticed your mood change. There was a sudden bounce in your step that wasn't there before. The positivity boost did not only affect you but him as well.

With your energy, he felt a lot lighter. Perhaps even happier. It varied from time to time. However, all in all, Hitoshi felt comfortable with your presence. He didn't know how you did it, but you sure had a great influence on him.

"My absolute favorite flower is the Forget-Me-Not!", your eyes sparkled in excitement and you excitedly waited for Hitoshi's reaction. It took a little time for him to reply first since he was a little lost about the name of the flower.

"Forget-Me-Not? That's a long-ass name for a flower.", you gasped and slapped his arm, having him wince and rub the affected area.

"Don't disrespect my favorite flower like that! It's a cute name!", he still rubbed his arm, feeling the stinging sensation even through his school uniform. He didn't want to know how much a slap in his face would hurt.

"Forget-Me-Not's are pretty and cute flowers! My Mom once ordered like a dozen of them from China and they were a bright and nice blue!", the sparkle in your eyes returned and Hitoshi decided not to do another rude or provoking comment. 

Even though it lowkey amused him.

"You know, I thought they were magical when I was like 12 years old! I remember asking what their name was and I remember even loving them more after that. The meaning is literally in the name and- ahh, I talk too much! Sorry!", you slapped one hand on your slightly red face to snap out of it. Hitoshi barely managed to suppress a smile at your reaction before clearing his throat.

"No, don't worry, you're just trying to get me interested in flowers.", you sighed in defeat and shook your head left to right.

"Forget it, I don't want to force you to like stuff.", you said. Hitoshi seized a glance at you and caught you pouting as you inspected the bouquet in your hands. He felt a little guilty for showing so much disinterest in a conversation that you were genuinely happy about.

He slowly reached for the flowers, which you noticed. You handed them over to him, not sure what he was about to do. Hitoshi thoughtfully hummed as he stared at the flowers.

"I like the color of the... Tulips? Are those Tulips?", your eyes met and you started smiling again. Hitoshi didn't know why his heart suddenly picked up its pace, but it hurt the inside of his chest.

"Yup, Tulips! If you like the color of this one, then I can't wait to show you the bright blue of Forget-Me-Not's!", Hitoshi smiled a little, listening to you talking on the way to his house.


	10. Chapter 10

"My mother is grocery shopping and my father's still working. I doubt he'll join us for dinner today.", Hitoshi walked into the living room with a bowl filled with chips and a bottle of sprite. 

You currently sat on the floor at the low coffee table in front of the TV, thumbs busy typing a message. The second Hitoshi entered the room though, you instantly put your phone away.

"Oh, don't worry! It's fine!", you looked up to him and forced yourself to give him a smile of reassurance. He raised a brow at you in suspicion before shrugging and setting the bottle and the bowl down on the table. 

"I'll get us glasses, you wait here.", he instructed, having you nod in reply. You watched him leave he headed back to the kitchen, just to check when he was going to be out of sight. You quickly reached for your phone again and typed the rest of your reply to send it.

A heavy sigh slipped past your lips and you pushed your phone back into the pocket of your blazer. You turned your head back to see Hitoshi approach you with the two glasses. He sat down next to you and set the glasses down on the table as well.

"So, we are going to celebrate your acceptance to the hero course today?", and there it was. Your wide and childish grin. It was back and it was genuine.

Although Hitoshi had somehow figured you had some trouble at the moment, you never failed to lighten up the mood. It was relatively questionable, but Hitoshi knew that what you were currently going through was none of his business. You never talked about yourself, but you explained to Hitoshi that you didn't feel comfortable about doing so yet.

Perhaps because the two of you still haven't hit that stage of friendship yet. And that was completely fair. Trust needed time. He didn't feel like telling you about his stress either.

"I didn't get accepted yet. I'm just training under Aizawa-Sensei for now.", he casually replied while reaching for the remote. You opened up the bottle of sprite and poured you and Hitoshi a glass before closing it again.

"That's what I'm saying! You're training under him, do the entrance exam over, and get into the hero course! Easy!", you popped a chip into your mouth and chewed on it, the crunching sounds audible and louder than the TV shows that Hitoshi was skipping through. He chuckled lightly at your reply and shook his head in either disapproval or disbelief. Could've been both if it was for you.

"It's not that easy. It's like you said. I've been relying on only my quirk. I think Aizawa will have me train my body rather than my quirk first.", he said, still skimming through channels. You hummed in a thoughtful manner before pressing a finger on his forearm. He took a glance at you and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"In comparison to the guys in 1-A, you have really thin arms.", you pointed out. Hitoshi choked on his spit before slapping your hand away. You instantly pulled your hand back to you while Hitoshi's cheeks would turn a darker red.

"Ouch! I-I didn't mean to insult you!", you whined, rubbing the affected area on your hand to soothe the pain. Hitoshi clicked his tongue and looked back to the TV screen, his face still red from embarrassment.

"Didn't know you were a damn pervert.", he muttered under his breath, earning an offended gasp from you.

"I-I'm not a pervert! I-I just noticed!", you managed to stutter while feeling blood rush up to your face. Before Hitoshi could snap a reply back, someone ran the doorbell. Both of you snapped your heads to where the door was.

"I think that's my mom?", Hitoshi put the remote down and got up. He told you to wait in the living room for him and you gave him a nod before he walked off. The second he was out of sight again, you hurriedly searched for your phone in your blazer. You took it out and stared at the lit-up screen.

Sorry honey? That's all? You thought as you kept staring at the reply in disappointment. You took a deep breath before getting up and putting your phone back inside the pocket of your blazer. Your hand reached for your backpack that Hitoshi had put on the couch for you. You slipped each arm in and adjusted the straps on your shoulders.

Hitoshi walked into the living room once again, this time a box in his arms. He stopped in his tracks, quite confused. You eventually turned around to face him and gave him an apologetic smile before speaking up.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we can celebrate today. My mom's working late today.", you explained. The boy furrows his brows together in confusion as he put the box down.

"Why don't you stay then? I told my mother about you after all.", he halfly joked, causing you to merely chuckle. 

"We just carried boxes!", you jokingly mocked as you approached him. Hitoshi rolled his eyes at you and shook his head.

"You're so weird.", he walked ahead of you towards the door. You followed him and giggled.

You put on your shoes as Hitoshi held the door open for you. You told each other your goodbye's and promised to see each other tomorrow before you skipped a few steps down. 

You turned around to see Hitoshi one more time. As usual, you didn't see him smiling at all, he was just staring at you with his tired, purple eyes. Nevertheless, you put your hands up to obnoxiously wave at him with a wide grin.

Hitoshi waved back with one hand but still didn't smile. He instead just slammed the door close and you couldn't help but giggle. He was a grumpy Troll Doll, but you were to make sure he wouldn't stay grumpy forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Softest Hero💓  
I'm dead omg  
08:46 pm

Softest Hero💓  
No fucking way am I   
getting into the hero  
course-   
08:46 pm

Weirdo  
What happened???  
08:50 pm

Weirdo  
Was the training THAT  
bad??? :0  
08:50 pm

Softest Hero💓  
Are you fucking   
kidding it was   
a horror  
08:51 pm

Weirdo  
Wait what did u  
even do?  
08:51 pm

Softest Hero💓  
What I even DID???  
08:51 pm

Softest Hero💓  
I had to run a fucking hill  
up and then back down  
08:51 pm

Softest Hero💓  
Only to fucking RUN BACK  
UP  
08:51 pm

Softest Hero💓  
I had to do a hundred push   
ups  
08:52 pm

Softest Hero💓  
I NEVER THOUGHT CRUNCHES  
WERE SO PAINFUL????  
08:52 pm

Softest Hero💓  
Then he gives me this scarf   
thing  
08:52 pm

Softest Hero💓  
I fucking tripped and got  
myself trapped  
08:52 pm

Softest Hero💓  
And then I had to go  
AGAINST AIZAWA????  
08:52 pm

Softest Hero💓  
He clearly wants me out of UA  
this was too much and he knows  
that I have passed my limit after  
running UP AND DOWN THIS   
HILL  
08:53 pm

Weirdo  
This sounds horrible omg :(  
08:53 pm

Weirdo  
You never used swear words  
so much too omg  
08:53 pm

Weirdo   
pls hang in there I know u   
can do this!  
08:53 pm

Softest Hero💓  
Are you even listening????  
08:54 pm

Softest Hero💓  
This is too much  
08:54 pm

Softest Hero💓  
I'm not getting into the hero course  
08:54 pm

Weirdo  
Nononono Hitoshi  
don't think that way!!!  
08:54 pm

Weirdo  
Listen, of course it's  
hard at first! And   
it all sucks and   
it's just too much!  
You're not used to  
do this much training  
before so it's normal!!!  
08:55 pm

Weirdo  
that's fine, it honestly  
is and I'm telling you to   
not just give everything up :(  
08:55 pm

Softest Hero💓  
Lets face it, Aizawa   
wants me gone  
08:55 pm

Weirdo  
Aizawa wants you to get  
STRONGER   
08:55 pm

Weirdo  
You're so amazing and   
talented, pls dont give up  
bcs of failing :(  
08:55 pm

Softest Hero💓  
It's not even your business   
if I quit or not  
08:56 pm

Softest Hero💓  
I'm just  
08:56 pm

Softest Hero💓  
Like wtf  
08:56 pm

Softest Hero💓  
I'm angry I can't do this  
08:56 pm

Softest Hero💓   
I'm mad at myself  
08:56 pm

Softest Hero💓  
Aizawa didn't stop comparing  
me with these 1-a idiots today  
08:57 pm

Softest Hero💓  
He went on and on about   
how much they already achieved  
and how they can even manage  
without relying on their quirk  
and how good they are   
08:57 pm

Weirdo  
Aw don't think too much   
of it!!! I'm sure this is   
his way to encourage   
you! :D  
08:58 pm

Softest Hero💓  
wtf y/n I don't compare you   
with my friends everytime you   
do smth ridiculous?  
08:58 pm

Softest Hero💓  
Imagine if I'd compare you  
to every single person  
I knew to encourage you  
to be a better friend???  
08:58 pm

Softest Hero💓  
Wouldn't be so nice then  
huh???  
08:59 pm

Weirdo  
What did I do   
to you to suddenly   
attack me????  
08:59 pm

Weirdo  
I'm trying to cheer  
you up Hitoshi!  
08:59 pm

Softest Hero💓  
You're not doing a  
good job y/n  
09:00 pm

Softest Hero💓  
Honestly wth  
09:00 pm

Softest Hero💓  
It's like you never get  
bothered AT ALL  
09:00 pm

Softest Hero💓  
All the time you're   
happy go lucky even  
in dead serious moments  
09:00 pm

Softest Hero💓  
It's not even funny anymore   
09:01 pm

Softest Hero💓  
Take situations serious  
for once ffs  
09:01 pm

Softest Hero💓  
Actually, why can't you   
be like Chan for example?  
She takes certain things   
very seriously unlike you  
09:01 pm

Softest Hero💓  
And I barely even talk   
to her  
09:01 pm

Weirdo  
Hitoshi, you're just mad   
rn, you're not even  
sure what you should do   
or what u r actually   
saying???  
09:01 pm

Weirdo  
And it's okay!  
09:01 pm

Weirdo  
We can figure smth   
out together tmrw! My   
Mom is gonna do Taco's   
too????  
09:02 pm

Weirdo  
We can even plan   
a training schedule  
for you!!! It's fine   
by me!  
09:02 pm

Weirdo  
I never did 100 push-ups   
too maybe I can start   
along with you?  
09:02 pm

Weirdo  
You don't have to   
do all on your  
own then!   
09:02 pm

Softest Hero💓  
Are you actually joking?  
Are you even taking my  
situation serious????  
09:02 pm

Weirdo  
I AM taking it  
seriously!   
09:02 pm

Softest Hero💓  
It doesn't seem like it   
09:03 pm

Softest Hero💓  
You're back at it again   
with joking around at a   
situation where you   
shouldn't be  
09:03 pm

Softest Hero💓  
What the heck y/n I don't   
even see the point in   
talking abt this with you  
09:03 pm

Weirdo  
Excuse me?  
09:04 pm

Weirdo  
What you're doing is   
so insensitive and rude  
09:04 pm

Weirdo  
I'm honest abt all of this  
09:04 pm

Weirdo  
You're being so mean?  
And disrespectful? Just  
bcs you didn't get to  
impress Aizawa today?  
09:04 pm

Weirdo  
Boohoo cry me a river  
09:04 pm

Weirdo  
FFS this PrO HERO  
09:05 pm

Weirdo  
TOOK YOU IN FOR  
TRAINING  
SO YOU HAVE A   
CHANCE!!!!  
09:05 pm

Weirdo  
But don't listen to me  
09:05 pm

Weirdo  
I mean, I can't even  
listen with my hearing   
aids on, right?  
09:05 pm

Softest Hero💓  
Yeah rude and   
Insensitive me  
can't deal with it  
tbfh   
09:05 pm

Weirdo  
Omg Hitoshi I will  
slap you so hard   
one day  
09:06 pm

Weirdo  
Out of ALL TXTS  
you choose to mention   
THIS?  
09:06 pm

Dumbass  
Well, yes, bcs me  
being realistic and   
honest is apparently   
rude and insensitive   
09:06 pm

Weirdo  
Realistic and honest?   
You're joking  
09:06 pm

Dumbass  
Oh, I'm joking now  
09:06 pm

Weirdo  
Ok you know what?  
What you're doing   
here ain't hero like   
at all  
09:07 pm

Weirdo  
Right now, you make  
me doubt lots of things  
09:07 pm

Weirdo  
Maybe I get why those  
stupid classmates from  
your elementary class  
called you villainous  
09:07 pm

Weirdo  
You sure don't behave like   
a true Hero, it's all just  
big talk that you're doing  
09:07 pm

Dumbass  
All big talk?  
09:07 pm

Dumbass  
You were the one saying   
how I can easily do this  
and how oh-so-talented   
I am  
09:08 pm

Dumbass  
Guess you lied to me   
then for whatever reason   
09:08 pm

Weirdo  
Omg this is getting too   
much I won't deal   
with you any longer  
09:08 pm

Weirdo  
I hope you calm down  
and start actually   
thinking again  
09:08 pm

Dumbass  
Oh now you're   
just leaving?  
09:08 pm

Weirdo  
Yeah bcs I care abt  
staying awake in   
class  
09:08 pm

Weirdo  
Stop bothering me   
now I'm done  
09:09 pm

Dumbass  
Stop bothering ME  
bcs I'M done!  
09:09 pm

Weirdo  
Fine  
09:09 pm

Dumbass  
Perfect  
09:09 pm

Weirdo  
Cool  
09:09 pm

Dumbass  
Terrific   
09:10 pm

Weirdo  
Goodnight and pls   
rest up :/  
09:10 pm

My Dumbass  
Don't tell me what to do  
09:10 pm, seen ✓


	12. Chapter 12

Hitoshi left the house earlier than he usually would. He was still angry and a little sensitive, so seeing you the next morning and walking with you to school was out of the question.

His mother noticed his odd behavior this morning and tried to cheer him up with her blueberry pancakes and a smiley face made out of vegetables in his bento, but that wasn't helpful. Of course, he appreciated her small and sweet gestures, but it all didn't cheer him up well.

His muscles were sore and his mental state weaker than before. He was sleep-deprived and mad. His motivation and energy suddenly died for today and not even the pancakes were able to regain those for him. He was, as his Dad joked, a depressing mess that morning.

A heavy sigh escaped past his lips after he entered the half-empty school building. He wasn't the only one who arrived this early in the morning, but he sure was the only one with a gloomy face. At least he wasn't important enough to get unwanted attention from those loud and overly excited students.

Hitoshi leaned his back against a wall, one hand in the pocket of his trousers while the other hand was holding up his phone. His purple eyes stared blankly at the unlocked device, hoping for some kind of surprise or news, but that wasn't the case.

That was barely the case.

His phone was most of the time pretty dry. He barely got any notifications on it. The only notification he frequently got was from a news app about heroes and the weather.

"G-Good morning, Shinso-kun! I never saw you this early!", the familiar voice caused the boy to look up from his phone. In front of him stood the green-haired class 1-a student, who thoroughly beat his ass at the sports festival. Midoriya Izuku.

Hitoshi remained calm and stared at his nervously smiling rival with no particular emotion. Of course, he was boiling with some kind of anger and he also had a weird sense of jealousy bother him, but Hitoshi wasn't able to voice it out as openly as he liked would've liked to. It would draw too much attention and he probably would get lectured by Aizawa.

So, what he did was simply get off the wall, having Midoriya tense up and watch him with big green eyes. He was trying to stay composed and was going to open his mouth to say something, but Hitoshi walked past him without exchanging a single word.

For the rest of the day, he remained cold and distant. And to his surprise, you didn't approach him at all. You avoided him greatly, just like he avoided you. He knew that you would steal a few concerned glances though, which pretty much annoyed him because he was doing just fine without you. 

The second you entered the class and your eyes met, you immediately looked away. At lunch break, he would eat by himself on the school's roof. When your class did group projects, you made sure to approach others instead of him. When school ended, you didn't even wait and rushed out.

Yes, he didn't want anything to do with you today, but he was also disappointed. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered why you didn't confront him at all. You were the type of person to do something like this and he was prepared to argue back. 

Or forgive you. 

Hitoshi scowled at his thoughts and slammed his locker shut. He was dressed in his school's PE overall for his training with Aizawa. Forgive her? He thought while leaving the locker room and burying his hands inside the pockets of his overall.

She didn't even apologize to me. She even lied to me. What's up with forgiving her then? You lack common sense, Hitoshi.

"That's so stupid. She's so stupid.", he grumbled out loud as he stepped outside to the training grounds, kicking a small rock that he spotted out of frustration.

He was irritated. He didn't exactly want to feel this way, but he did. And he couldn't get rid of the unsettling feeling in his chest, which was bothersome too along with all of his messy feelings.

This was not a good time to fight with you. You completely threw him off when it came to focusing. And he didn't mean it in a positive way. 

"Who's stupid?", Hitoshi's eyes widened and he came to an abrupt halt. The monotone but strict and familiar voice belonged to none other than the Pro-Hero Eraserhead. The boy inhaled sharply before looking up, seeing his teacher raise a brow at him.

"N-No one, Sir!", he immediately took his hands out of his pockets, straightened himself, and lifted his head high in front of Aizawa. His heart was racing fast against his chest and he broke into a sweat due to how nervous and anxious he was. The teacher narrowed his eyes at the first year, observing him thoroughly and trying to figure him out.

"Are... are we going to start with the training, Sensei?", Hitoshi clenched his sweaty hands into fists and tried not to look away from the hero's intimidating and judging eyes. Aizawa hummed before he turned around and started to walk ahead.

"Let's go.", he lazily replied. Hitoshi sighed in relief, glad that he didn't have to explain himself or go into detail about what was going on. He didn't want to end up being too "distracted" to the teacher, or else the training would get canceled and he won't get into the hero course.


	13. Chapter 13

"Aizawa-Sensei!", the loud but unsteady voice caused him to turn around. There was a shorter girl dressed properly in her uniform with h/l, h/c hair, standing straight while her hands gripped the straps of her backpack tightly. She inhaled sharply before respectfully taking a bow.

"I'm y/n l/n from the first-year general department!", Aizawa narrowed his dry, tired eyes at her in suspicion. She leaned back up, a light blush on her cheeks was now visible. It was obvious that she was nervous standing near him, but nobody could blame her. She didn't know him as well as the students of class 1-a. She only knew him as a dedicated pro-hero and a strict man, who did not hesitate to expel students.

"And? Usually, if you have questions, you go to the principal. Or your own homeroom teacher.", he pointed out of his classroom before turning his attention back to the pile of written tests on his desk. He sighed in frustration and picked the stack up.

"I-I'm here on behalf of Hitoshi Shinso!", this caused Aizawa to stop everything. Y/n had his attention, although he didn't admit it. The girl smiled to herself, her eyes lit up and her heart raced faster against her chest.

He does care!

Her smile immediately fell once she recalled what she wanted to tell the 1-a teacher. She started to grow anxious again and she quickly cleared her throat. She was glad Aizawa wasn't staring at her like before, he sure was intimidating and scary.

"I-It's about his training! Me and Hito— Sh-Shinso-kun are good friends and neighbors!", she explained. The teacher put the tests down and looked at her with no particular interest. He seemed slightly annoyed, but y/n gripped the straps of her backpack even tighter. 

"A-And I would never doubt your teaching methods, Sir! B-but...", Aizawa raised a brow and crossed his arms as he turned his whole body towards her. Y/n gulped thickly and tried to encourage herself to continue speaking. Her knees felt shaky and she eventually let go of the backpack straps.

"B-But I think you need to change some stuff!", her e/c eyes were tightly closed as she held her breath. She expected some kind of outburst or scolding from the teacher. He maybe was going to suspend her or contact her mother for her being so noisy and a "dumb smart-ass". 

But Aizawa's reaction was calm. He was confused but still calm. He didn't know what the girl's business was, but since she was friends with Shinsou, he thought the boy might have told her a thing or two. 

"Some stuff? And what exactly? Did he send you over here to tell me?", he questioned, in which he received a violent shaking head of disapproval from her.

"N-no, not at all! I came here on my own! I-I... y-you... Comparing him to your students will not make him any better!", she almost scolded although she was a stuttering mess. The man continued bluntly staring at her.

"Comparing him?", Aizawa repeated monotonously. Y/n dared to walk into the class to not be 10 feet away from the teacher.

"We know, we all know how gifted your students are! I-I honestly look up to all of them! They are amazing!", she confessed as she stops right in front of the teacher's desk. 

"But?", the man pressed.

"But Hitoshi is amazing, too!!", y/n's cheeks colored themselves red as she said those words to a teacher. He might get the wrong idea about y/n's feelings, but that was the last thing she was worried about.

"I know he has potential! I know he can get in here!", she pressed the palms of her hands together and held them up.

"So, please, please, sir! Just once in a while, give him the feeling that you... believe in him! Don't give him the feeling that he is beneath your students! Because we both know that this isn't the case!", she said. Aizawa didn't show any sign of emotion though, which slowly made the girl doubt that he was even listening.

"I-I'm not asking you to go easy on him... But I beg you to take care of him! Don't give him the feeling that he might get expelled every week!", Aizawa frowned.

"Expelled?", he repeated, making her blush hard. Maybe Hitoshi was right, maybe this guy was ready to expel anyone at any time, including herself.

"I-I know that's not the case! But- uh- he doesn't!", y/n was a terrible liar but she was good enough to clear the suspicions off from the teacher.

Aizawa eventually sighed. He placed his hands on his hips while y/n was staring at him with big and expecting eyes.

"You should leave, y/n l/n. Lunch break is also meant for the teachers.", he said, causing the light in her eyes to instantly disappear. Y/n lowered her head with a slight frown.

"S-Sorry for wasting your time, Aizawa-Sensei.", she took one last bow, her eyes staring at the ground in disappointment. She then left, not turning around to take another look at the 1-a teacher.

Meanwhile, Aizawa turned his head to the big windows in his classroom. His pitch black and tired eyes stared out of them before he took the pile of tests again.

"No comparing.", he mumbled to himself as he left the classroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Idiot  
You didn't talk   
to me at all  
today  
09:46 pm

Hitoshi frowned at his phone screen before slightly peeking from behind his curtains into your room. He spotted you right in front of your window, sitting at your desk with the desk lamp on. Your head turned to your phone and he saw you pick it up.

But instead of replying, you put the device back down, the display facing the surface. He sighed before getting away from the window himself. 

Hitoshi dragged himself to his bed and laid down. His purple eyes were trained on his ceiling as he put one hand behind his head, while the other still had his phone.

Today started badly. He thought it might end badly, too, but that somehow wasn't the case. Especially after his training with Aizawa.

Yes, his whole body hurt like a bitch. He struggled to go up the stairs in his own home, but at least he did a good job today.

Well, that's what Aizawa told him.

Great job today. You learn fast. That's what he told him. And today, Hitoshi did less than last time. Nothing really bad, but it made him realize how much work he still had.

He brought his phone up to his face, scowling at the lit screen with no notification. He sat up, slightly groaning in pain before getting off his bed.

Peeking from behind the curtains once more, he saw you stretch your arms up. He clicked his tongue before sitting down on the floor. He impatiently tapped his foot, his head bombing him with questions.

He decided to type another message.

Idiot  
I think I did   
smth wrong  
09:50 pm

He waited for a while, but no reply. You didn't even bother opening the messages. So he triple texted.

Idiot  
Can you not   
ignore me?  
09:56 pm

Y/n  
Sorry I couldn't  
hear the notification  
sound! :0  
09:57 pm

That was a big ass lie.

Y/n  
And you did smth   
wrong?  
At Aizawa's training?  
09:57 pm

Idiot  
No not that  
09:57 pm

Idiot  
Today was  
pretty good  
09:57 pm

Idiot  
But I thought  
I was insensitive  
towards you  
09:57 pm

Y/n  
Oh no that's  
not a problem!  
09:58 pm

Y/n  
Dw you were mad  
and we sometimes  
say stuff we don't  
mean to when we are  
09:58 pm

Y/n  
I was pretty rude  
too ://  
09:58 pm

Idiot  
You're supposed to  
be angry  
09:58 pm

Y/n  
I'm not ig  
09:59 pm

Y/n  
My Mom told me  
that it's not worth it  
feeling anger towards  
bitter and idiotic asses :)  
09:59 pm

Y/n  
:))  
09:59 pm

Idiot  
You forgive me?  
10:00 pm

Y/n  
Did you apologize?  
10:00 pm

Idiot  
No...  
10:00 pm

Y/n  
Sorry then  
10:00 pm

Idiot  
Why are you  
apologizing???  
10:01 pm

Y/n  
Bcs I'll ignore you  
now until you know  
what you did wrong  
and properly apologize  
10:01 pm

Idiot  
Damn...  
10:02 pm

Idiot  
I'm sorry, y/n  
10:02 pm

Idiot  
I shouldn't have  
treated you badly  
after you tried  
encouraging me  
10:02 pm

Idiot  
I said pretty dumb  
stuff to you  
10:02 pm

Y/n  
Yuh  
10:02 pm

Y/n  
That wasn’t very  
plus ultra from you  
10:03 pm

Idiot  
Are you mocking  
me now?  
10:03 pm

Y/n  
A little  
10:03 pm

Y/n  
what you pulled  
yesterday and today  
was uhhh  
10:03 pm

Y/n  
Hold up  
10:03 pm

Idiot  
?????  
10:04 pm

Idiot  
Was what?  
10:04 pm

Y/n  
Wait wait wait!!!  
>:o  
10:05 pm

Y/n  
Yup! Here!  
10:06 pm

Y/n  
[ Your attitude is peak clownery ]  
10:06 pm

Y/n  
tape dad or smth  
airdropped this  
today  
10:06 pm

Idiot  
I suddenly can’t  
read-  
10:07 pm

Y/n  
I'll sign it for you  
:))  
10:07 pm

Idiot  
Damn you're  
really upset...  
10:07 pm

Y/n  
I-I rlly don't  
wanna be tho  
🥺👉👈  
10:07 pm

Y/n  
I know how hard it  
is for you atm  
but it hurt me  
that you didn't take  
me serious  
10:08 pm

Y/n  
You made fun of  
me instead, even tho  
I was ready to support  
you  
10:08 pm

Idiot  
Made fun of you?  
10:08 pm

Idiot  
I would never  
do that honestly  
10:08 pm

Y/n  
But you did- well  
indirectly- you  
moreover were attacking  
me and that is kinda  
like mocking??  
10:09 pm

Idiot  
Oh  
10:09 pm

Idiot  
Do you maybe  
want to talk  
to me personally?  
10:09 pm

Y/n  
But you were  
training today  
10:09 pm

Idiot  
We're just at our  
windows, I'm not gonna  
climb that tree between  
us up  
10:10 pm

Y/n  
Okay  
10:10 pm, seen ✓

After you opened your window wide open, you carefully climbed onto your desk with your legs dangling outside of the window. Hitoshi opened his window afterward, but both of you didn't speak, just looked around rather awkwardly.

Faint music was playing from your room. That was probably why you kept your hearing aids instead of taking them off. He probably interrupted you doing your homework.

"Sooo.... how was training today?", you managed to break the silence between you two, heart pacing a little faster. Hitoshi's hand rubbed the back of his neck and he sighed in exhaustion. 

"Not as bad as yesterday. It was... even better than yesterday.", he admitted. A small smile crept up onto your lips. 

"Really? How come?", you questioned him, your eyes lighting up with interest. Hitoshi was going to answer you right away but stopped himself. 

Well, you were right. About the Aizawa part yesterday. The pro hero wasn't planning to expel him. He was just trying to be a good mentor.

"Uhm, 'Toshi?", he snapped out of his thoughts. Your head was slightly tilted to the side and your brows were slightly knitted together in concern. 

"Huh? Oh- yes. Aizawa-Sensei... said I did well today.", he slowly replied. Instead of turning bitter though, you have thrown your hands up in the air.

"Yes!! Congrats, Hitoshi! One step closer to the hero course!", you encouraged cheerfully with a bright smile. Hitoshi's chest suddenly ached and heat rushed up to his cheeks as he stared at you in surprise. 

"Thank- thank you? I mean- what?", a fit of bubbly giggles emitted from you and you clapped your hands together.

"I'm so happy for you!! See? There was no need to worry! Aizawa-Sensei likes you!", you enthusiastically nodded to yourself. After staring at you a little longer, Hitoshi cracked a small smile. 

"Yeah, you were right.", he admitted. Your cheeks were now colored in faint red as well, but your bright smile remained.


	15. Chapter 15

Saturday 

InDigO💓  
Can you wait a   
sec?   
09:00 am

InDigO💓  
I don't have to   
buy much from the   
store  
09:00 am

Y/n  
You were grocery   
shopping too?  
09:01 am

Y/n  
I didn't see you  
????  
09:01 am

InDigO💓  
It's fine I had  
headphones on   
and a good song   
was playing  
09:01 am

InDigO💓  
Had to appreciate it  
before talking to you  
09:01 am

Y/n  
but now i'm omw   
home & my mom   
is going to work soon  
09:01 am

InDigO💓  
I'm here with my   
bike, give me   
5 minutes  
09:01 am

Y/n  
I didn't have  
breakfast & my   
tum-tum is   
hurting too 🥺  
09:02 am

InDigO💓  
I got matcha   
KitKats  
09:02 am

Y/n  
Take ur time  
I'm waiting 🥰  
09:02 am

InDigO💓  
And done  
09:02 am

InDigO💓   
Be around in   
a few minutes  
09:02 am

Y/n  
Okie dokie  
I'm waiting 💞  
09:02 am, seen ✓

Hitoshi locked his phone and shoved it inside the pocket of his sweatpants. The bag of groceries was placed inside the basket of his bicycle and he double-checked if everything was inside before he got moving.

The music was still playing through his earphones as he stepped onto the pedals. His eyes searched for you, slightly worried he rode right past you without even noticing. Within 5 minutes, Hitoshi had then spotted you sitting on a bench of a bus stop, staring at the sky as you kicked your feet in the air. One hand left the handlebar to take off both earbuds as he slowed down.

"Hey!", he simply called out. You turned your head to his direction, eyes wide in surprise. Hitoshi effortlessly got off his bicycle and stopped right in front of you.

"Woah, your bicycle is so wowie!!", you impressively beamed, eyes sparkling in excitement and curiosity. Hitoshi slightly chuckled in reply and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at his bike.

"It's pretty plain if you ask me.", he said as you got up with the bag of your own groceries. You gave him a bright smile and giggled while shaking your head a little.

"Nonsense! I think it's really cool!", you insisted, walking ahead of him. Hitoshi's hands gripped the handlebars of his bike and he quickly caught up to you, a soft smile visible on his lips. He then looked down at your feet and he couldn't help but chuckle again.

"You're wearing the same from the day you moved in.", he said out loud. You looked up to him in confusion and he pointed down to your footwear. Following where he pointed at, you saw your favorite crocs. 

"Huh? Is that a crime?", your eyes met once more and his heart suddenly skipped a beat. His purple eyes widened, his breath hitched and heat rushed up to his face. He quickly shook his head.

"N-no.", he stuttered, his grip on the handlebars tightening. You slightly frowned in worry. Hitoshi cleared his throat.

"Your crocs are.", way to fucking go, Hitoshi.

Your eyes went wide and you gasped as if you were deeply offended. Placing your hand on your chest for the dramatic effect, you fake pouted at him. Although Hitoshi was still a blushing mess, you managed to make him somewhat laugh a little.

"You wound me, Shinso Hitoshi!", you exclaimed before whipping your head away from him and your eyes closed with the same pout. Hitoshi started grinning and slightly shook his head in response to your actions.

"Yeah, sure.", he sarcastically replied. A sudden question popped up in your head and you quickly turned your attention back to the indigo-haired boy.

"Oh, wait! Why don't you go to school on your bike instead? That way you could get a little more sleep!", you stated matter of factly. Hitoshi frowned at your question as he remembered the last time he took his bike to school. The way to his elementary school was okay, but the way to U.A. was another story. 

"There are dumbasses on the streets. I don't want to get hit by a car on my way to school.", he explained. You let out an "oh" and nodded to yourself. A thoughtful hum was audible from you and Hitoshi took a quick side glance from you. 

Your eyes met again and your bright smile reappears. His brows furrowed together as he tried to understand your intentions. 

"Can I try?", you pointed down to his bike and curiously waited for his answer. Blinking a few times, he glanced down at the bike as well.

"Try? You want to... try riding the bike?", he shifted his attention back to you, still confused. You eagerly nodded to his question.

"Yeah! No one ever taught me!", you suddenly revealed. Hitoshi's brows shot up in surprise and he looked back to his bicycle before back to you.

"Wait- you serious?", he asked. You gave him a curt and motivated nod before replying "Yes!" a little too cheerfully.

His cheeks turned red and he looked away from you once more. He didn't have any problems with teaching you but now wasn't the time. His mother wanted to cook breakfast and she was still waiting, Aizawa requested him to go train with him and he definitely wasn't himself today to teach you.

You were weird today and he felt weird around you. He felt unusually hot and his shirt under his hoodie was drenched in sweat, too. So in short, he didn't have the time and the right mind to teach you.

"M-Maybe another time.", he stammered out. Your smile instantly dropped along with your shoulders.

"B-But why?!", you whined and pouted. Hitoshi took a deep breath before straightening himself up. He closed his eyes before speaking up again.

"Because our Moms will be worried if we're late.", he stated, earning a huff from you.

"My Mom probably just left the house for work anyway.", you mumbled as you continued pouting in disappointment.

"Well, my Mom is at home. And she's waiting.", Hitoshi pointed out.

"Aw, c'mon! It probably is really easy!", you suddenly hooked your arm around his. Hitoshi slightly stiffened and his face grew hotter.

"N-No- well, okay, yes. But I... I don't know if it's going to be easy for you, you know?", stumbling across words, he dared to look back down at you. It didn't do him any better though.

"Preeetty, pretty please?", you pleaded cutely, your e/c eyes staring at him pleadingly as you continued pouting. A weird feeling of guilt was starting to get him. He opened his mouth again to agree. He wanted to say 'okay, but not for long'. Man, he felt bad for turning you down, but that was necessary.

"No, not today.", he freed his arm from yours, his face still hot and his heart still beating rapidly against his chest.

"Aww, unfair!", you whined. Both of you reached your house and Hitoshi stopped as you walked towards the door. A soft sigh escaped him as you were still pouting. 

"See you later, y/n.", he called out. You stopped at the stairs and turned around to smile at the boy.

"See you later.", you nodded before walking up the few stairs to reach your door. Hitoshi was going to go straight home as well, but he then remembered something. 

"Uh, hey, y/n!", he called before you entered your home. You quickly turned around as he pushed the stand of his bike down. He then turned around to you, seeming a little hesitant and unsure until he brought his hands up.

'I appreciate you for waiting. Have a nice day' He signed quite slow. You lit up at that and quickly placed the bag of groceries down to reply.

'Thank you, you're amazing' you signed back with the same slow pace. Hitoshi simply smiled in reply before turning back around. A blush adorned your cheeks as you were still smiling. You reached for the bag of groceries again and entered your house.


	16. Chapter 16

There was never anything special about hair clips. No matter what color or size, to him, they were nothing but clips that kept hair out of your face. The accessory was convenient and nothing he would put genuine thought into.

One day, y/n wore those big, pastel purple hair clips in her hair though. Two on each side of her head to be precise. Hitoshi was confused that he immediately noticed them. He was also confused about really liking the girl's hair on that day.

It was just hair after all. He didn't care if she had her hair in a bun or a ponytail. Neither if her hair was short or long, curly or straight. So, why did those clips make his face heat up all of a sudden?

Perhaps it was because it fitted her and her personality so damn much. Her face appeared a hundred times softer than ever. Her e/c eyes were gleaming and not shielded by a single strand of her. Plus, her bright smile suited perfectly with the way she wore her hair on that day.

However, there was no way Hitoshi would ever tell her. 

"Your hearing aids are showing.", he stoically said instead, causing the girl's cheeks to heat up and for her hands to quickly cover her ears. His face flushed and his eyes widened as he realized what he just said.

"I-Is that bad?! D-Does that look weird?!", his heart raced faster against his chest. Not only was y/n panicking at the very moment, but so was Hitoshi. He honestly wished to end himself right then and there.

"N-No! I-I'm just... I just said they're visible!", he didn't let the girl speak and speed-walked past her, his face beet red in embarrassment. Y/n was quick to uncover her ears and followed him. 

"Wait!", she called out as she tried to keep up with his quick and large steps. Hitoshi's grip on the strap of his backpack tightened as he repeated what he said to her earlier in his head. 

How could he be this stupid? This happened a second time already. A second time. It was as if he couldn't control himself from saying stupid and rude remarks whenever he decided to not compliment you. 

"My hearing aids don't have color though! Is it that bad? Do you think it's—", when the indigo haired boy came to a sudden halt, y/n immediately crashed into him. She gasped and took quick steps back.

"S-sorry!", she instantly apologized, receiving a heavy sigh from Hitoshi. He turned around to face her. She appeared genuinely worried at the sight of Hitoshi's red face.

"You look nice!", y/n winced at how loud he had complimented her. She blinked a few times, since the compliment was quite unexpected. Her big e/c eyes stared at him in disbelief and they both were frozen in place. 

Hitoshi was going to ask Aizawa to choke him to death for today's training.

"Oh! Haha! You're so cute!", y/n giggled. Giggled. She just giggled. She was blushing too, but the compliment didn't have any big effect on her. She wasn't a least bit flustered. She was smiling and giggling at him.

But hold on a second. Hitoshi? Cute?

"Okay, lets go now! Our bus is going to be there soon!", it was now y/n's turn to rush past him, her head held high and a joyful spark in her eyes. Hitoshi blinked before turning around and watching her walk ahead. She eventually stopped to turn around.

"Toshi? You still coming?", he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He opened his mouth to say something but caught something more important in the distance.

His eyes went wide and he abruptly started running. The girl was confused for a second and gasped as her hand got grabbed. She was forced to run with him.

They barely managed to get on their bus. All because Hitoshi Shinso was whipped for a y/n in pretty hair clips. Pretty, pastel purple hair clips.


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm home.", Hitoshi took off his shoes before walking inside, his backpack still on and the bags under his eyes even darker than usual. 

Reaching the foot of the stairs, he let out an exhausted sigh. His feet hurt and so did his legs in general. Going up the stairs started to be another challenge after training with Aizawa. 

"Hi, honey! Dinner is almost ready, okay?", Hitoshi turned around to see his mother smiling brightly at him before going back to arranging the table for their dinner. He gave her a simple nod before making his way up to his room. 

The smile on her face disappeared as she looked back up. Her smile was replaced with a worried frown instead. Her husband wasn't going to be home for tonight due to his job, so she couldn't ask for him to talk to their quiet and tired son. 

She took the hot pot for dinner off the stove and peeled off her apron. Instead of forcing the already exhausted Hitoshi back downstairs for dinner, she decided to prepare him a full bowl to serve it to him upstairs.

She was careful not to spill anything until she reached the closed door of her son. Not wanting to startle her little boy, she knocked at his door and patiently waited for a reply.

"Come in.", Hitoshi had just unpacked his notes and books on his desk. He didn't turn around to face his mother until she cleared her throat. His brows knitted together in confusion as he saw the bowl in her hands. 

"Why didn't you call me?", he questioned as he shoved a few books and papers aside to make a little space. His mother placed the bowl and chopsticks down. Hitoshi ducked as her hand ruffled his indigo locks.

"I'm sure today was lots of work for you! Eat up and do your homework, okay?", she retreated her hand from his hair and earned a frustrated sigh from the boy.

"Thanks.", he simply said. Her soft smile broadened and she turned around to take her leave. Even though he said it so plainly, she knew her son meant it. Hitoshi was just tired most of the time, so she understood his behavior.

"Uh, mom?", just as she was going to close the door after her, she stopped. Turning around to face him again, she smiled.

"Yes?", his cheeks suddenly turned red as he looked down as he rubbed the back of his neck. She titled her head slightly to the side in confusion.

"So.... h-how did... did you and dad meet?", his voice was getting lower and lower throughout the question, but his mother was still able to hear him. Her eyes widened in surprise. Hitoshi sighed and quickly shook his head. He then turned around to his desk to concentrate on his homework.

"Forget I asked. It's fine.", he eventually mumbled before opening up a book. His mother started grinning and giggling. She quickly walked back up to him.

"No, no!! I'm just surprised you even asked!", she beamed. She put her arm around his shoulders and leaned down, pulling him close to her and squishing her fave against his own with a happy grin.

"I-I said its fine!", he somehow managed to remove her arm and to free himself from her affectionate side hug. His mother gasped in an offended manner before she flicked his ear. The gesture caused him to wince.

"No, it's not fine! My son doesn't ask weird questions without a reason!", she crossed her arms and childishly pouted. Hitoshi looked up from his homework to her with a frown.

"Weird? It's not a weird question!", he countered. She playfully rolled her eyes at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Sure is! You're still telling your father to stop giving me morning kisses!", she watched his face turn red once more. He clicked his tongue and shifted his attention back to the open book on his desk. He took out a pen and started writing things down.

"Because that's gross!", he reasoned weakly. A sly grin stretched across his mother's lips.

"But kissing the girl next door wouldn't be?", her question came out of the blue and Hitoshi immediately froze. His face was beet red as he snapped his head back to his mother.

"Mom!", he shouted in disbelief, his voice cracking terribly. His mother's eyes went wide, a loud gasp escaping her once she realized what was going on.

Hitoshi had a crush. His first crush. And she was the first one who found out. It was hilarious and unimaginably adorable.

"Hitoshi! Honey! Sweetie! You're totally whipped!", she pointed out in excitement. Her son had resembled a tomato at this point.

"I-I'm not whipped!", the way his voice went higher at the word 'whipped' made the woman almost faint. Her son was precious. Who would've thought a girl next door could make this stoic and calm boy lose his cool so fast?

"You are!! That's why you're asking weird questions!!! And why your voice cracks!!!", her happy grin gradually widened whilst her eyes practically sparkled.

"M-mom, please leave!", he pleaded and quickly returned to his homework. He earned an amused laugh from her and a light pat on his back while he buried his face in his hands.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop teasing!", she said before walking back to the door. Hitoshi calmed down and lowered his hands again.

"Hitoshi?", the boy jumped at the mention of his name. He turned his head to look at his mother again. She was still grinning her sly grin and crossed her arms.

"What's I love you in sign?", Hitoshi furrowed his brows together in confusion. 

"Excuse me?", he wasn't sure if he heard her right, so he waited for her to ask the question again. Which she did.

"I love you in sign.", she repeated, this time saying each word slower. The indigo-haired boy frowned at he. He was hesitant with answering her. He eventually huffed in defeat before turning around in his chair.

"It's... well, if you use the abbreviation, i, y, and l, then it's simply this?", he raised his hand to his mother, holding up his pinky, his index finger, and thumb. (A/N: 🤟🏻) The woman snorted in return and quickly covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. Hitoshi's face grew hot again and he quickly lowered his hand.

"W-why are you laughing?!", he snapped, trying to sound more angry than caught off guard. His mother simply waved at him while still giggling.

"Oh, nothing! It's nothing! Just wondering if you used that already, lover boy!", his eyes went wide and his heart stopped for a mere second. His mother winked at him, which just worsened the poor boys' blush. 

"Mom! That's it!", he jumped from his seat and took quick and long strides towards her. He shoved his mother out of his room and immediately slammed his door shut afterward. As soon as the door closed though, he could hear her laugh out loud. 

Hitoshi groaned and hit his head against the door. It was silent for a while until his mother started laughing even harder.


	18. Chapter 18

Toshi💗  
Are you awake?  
11:11 am

Y/n  
Heyo!!!💕  
And yEP! I am!!  
11:11 am

Toshi💗  
Are you doing   
your hw?  
11:12 am

Y/n  
Nono I'm just  
doodling in my  
notebook!! I   
somehow can't   
go to sleep yk :((  
11:12 am

Toshi💗  
Does that help?  
11:12 am

Y/n   
It does!! I have  
an extra notebook  
for this!!!🥰  
11:12 am

Toshi💗  
That's weird  
11:13 am

Y/n   
It's not! :(  
11:13 am

Toshi💗  
I usually watch yt   
videos or study  
11:13 am

Y/n  
Does it help you?  
11:13 am

Toshi💗  
Not anymore  
11:13 am

Y/n  
how come? :0  
11:14 am

Toshi💗  
Dunno it just   
doesn't anymore  
11:14 am

Y/n  
Well, you can try  
drawing or writing?  
11:14 am

Toshi💗  
You write too?  
11:14 am

Y/n  
Just some letters   
every now and then!  
11:14 am

Y/n  
It depends on my   
mood I guess?  
11:14 am

Toshi💗  
For who?  
11:14 am

Y/n  
Hm?  
11:14 am

Toshi💗  
The letters  
11:15 am

Toshi💗  
To who are you  
writing them?  
11:15 am

Y/n  
Ohhhh  
11:15 am

Y/n  
I think to myself?  
11:15 am

Toshi💗  
Do you keep them?  
11:15 am

Y/n  
Most of them!!  
11:15 am

Y/n  
You're asking lots   
of questions? Is   
everything alright?  
11:16 am

Toshi💗  
I want to know  
more abt you   
11:16 am

Y/n  
Well, I know lots  
abt you!  
11:16 am

Toshi💗  
Oh?  
11:16 am

Y/n  
You love cats and bicycling   
AND you're going to be  
in the hero department   
at the start of the second   
semester!  
11:16 am

Toshi💗  
Well the first two are true  
but the last fact is not   
really confirmed-  
11:17 am

Y/n  
You're working hard  
so I'm sure that'll   
happen 💕 😌  
11:17 am

Toshi💗  
If you say so  
11:17 am

Toshi💗  
You like pastel colors,   
flowers and candy?  
11:17 am

Y/n  
Woah you know   
so much already :0  
11:17 am

Toshi💗  
Is that sarcasm I   
sense?  
11:18 am

Y/n  
It's my appreciation   
but ok :,)  
11:18 am

Toshi💗  
Wow way to make  
me blush l/n  
11:18 am

Y/n  
You're a soft bb   
ahhhh dfdjxg 🥺💓  
11:18 am

Toshi💗  
I-  
11:18 am

Toshi💗  
You're not going   
to stop calling me   
that, right?  
11:18 am

Y/n  
Nope 🥰  
11:19 am

Toshi💗  
Did you ask your  
mother abt the class  
trip now?   
11:19 am

Y/n  
It's gonna be after  
the hero department's  
training camp right?  
11:19 am

Y/n  
Well, my mom doesn't  
allow me to go :(  
11:19 am

Y/n  
pls send me pics though!  
I'd love to see you all  
enjoy it !!!  
11:19 am

Toshi💗  
What?  
11:20 am

Toshi💗  
Why doesn't she  
allow you?  
11:20 am

Y/n  
She's just overly worried   
abt me, nothing more !!  
11:21 am

Y/n  
I got deaf at my first  
trip, that's why she's  
strictly against these :,)  
11:21 am

Toshi💗  
You can't get deaf   
anymore so it should   
be fine  
11:21 am

Y/n  
You’re disowned   
11:22 am

Toshi💗  
Lol  
11:22 am

Y/n  
You DARE tO   
LoL mE?  
11:22 am

Toshi💗  
I'm messing with  
you don't get  
worked up  
11:22 am

Y/n  
:((  
11:22 am

Toshi💗  
Try to convince   
your mom, camping   
is honestly fun  
11:22 am

Toshi💗  
Especially with lots  
of people  
11:23 am

Y/n  
Did you go camping   
before?   
11:23 am

Toshi💗  
Yeah with my parents  
11:23 am

Toshi💗  
My Mom hated camping  
though so my second   
time camping in the   
woods was with my dad  
11:23 am

Y/n  
In the woods?   
That's so cool!!!!  
11:23 am

Toshi💗  
How about you?  
11:24 am

Y/n  
The only camping I've   
done was sleeping in   
my garden when I   
was 6 or smth :,)  
11:24 am

Toshi💗  
At least some kinda  
experience???  
11:24 am

Y/n  
I wouldn't call it  
experience lol  
11:25 am

Y/n  
My Dad always cheated!  
11:25 am

Y/n  
Not to mention my mom  
she deadass went inside   
the house to get our   
portable heater😫  
11:25 am

Toshi💗  
Lol that sounds   
like fun ngl  
11:25 am

Y/n  
Yup it was!  
11:25 am

Y/n  
Toshi bb Imma  
go to sleep now :(  
11:25 am

Y/n   
Else I won't be able   
to wake up tmrw ahhhh  
11:26 am

Toshi💗  
Don't worry I get it  
11:26 am

Toshi💗  
Don't let the bed bugs  
bite you?  
11:26 am

Y/n   
I'll bite back 💓  
Nighty night!!💗  
11:26 am, seen ✓


	19. Chapter 19

"Ah, there she goes again.", Hitoshi's mother watched y/n's mother drive off with her blue compact car with a concerned look on her face. She stood outside with her husband, who just slipped his blazer on.

"Honey, stalking our neighbors is rude and creepy.", the woman's chubby cheeks immediately went red in embarrassment. She looked up to him with an offended pout and received his playful but tired grin.

"The woman is a single mother, you know? She has to work hard- and I'm sure her daughter understands.", he said before leaning in to capture her lips for a brief second.

"Man, y'all disgust me.", their heads immediately whipped to their son, who stepped out of the house and walked past them with an eye roll. His parents exchanged smug glances before turning their attention back to Hitoshi, who crouched down to free his bicycle from its lock.

"You're jealous you can't do the same with the girl next door.", Hitoshi's reaction was priceless. He immediately stiffened and his face turned red in less than one second by what his father said. He looked up to his sly grinning father with wide eyes before snapping his head to his giggling mother.

"You told him?!", he asked in disbelief. She quickly put her hands up in defense, but it was obvious that she was the one who spilled the tea to her husband. His father chuckled and adjusted his sleeves as he made his way to his own car.

"Please behave, Hitoshi. I'll be back this evening and you can give me a little more details about your girlfriend, alright?", he opened the door to his car and sent his son a playful wink. Hitoshi's jaw tensed as he glared at his father with the same deep red blush on his face. 

He wasn't going to tell anyone anything anymore. 

"Be safe!", his mother waved happily at her husband, who gave her a curt nod and a smile before climbing inside the vehicle. Hitoshi sighed heavily before getting up, also grumbling a low 'be safe', even though he knew his father wouldn't hear it. His hands gripped the handlebars of his bicycle and he didn't give his mother a second glance. He wanted to walk past her as quick as he could but she took notice of him.

"Hey! You!", he winced at her stern call and stopped in his tracks. A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he turned his head to glance at his mother with a defeated look. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her brow at him.

"Where do you think you're going? Just because you got a day off from school you think you can go fooling around?", Hitoshi frowned at her, not sure what he even did to trigger her this much. It irked him a little, but he wasn't going to show it.

"It's just like you said, it's my day off. I'm gonna be away for five days next week because of the trip, why can't I go out a little before that?", he asked with genuine confusion. His mother going to comment on what he said, maybe even get more worked up for no reason, but at the exact moment, an angel appeared.

"Good morning, Hitoshi!", all heads whipped to the girl that closed the door to her home behind her. She was smiling brightly and quickly turned her attention to his mother as well.

"And good morning, Hitoshi's Ma!", she beamed before stretching her arm up and waving. Hitoshi quickly looks over to his mother, who was staring at the girl with wide eyes. She hesitated before uncrossing her arms and waving back with an equally bright smile. 

Y/n skipped down the stairs, pressed her palms together and sheepishly smiled as she approached the indigo haired boy. 

"Sorry if I'm late! I couldn't find my sneakers!", his eyes quickly land on the black pair of black sneakers she wore. They looked a little dirty, but all in all, he assumed that she took great care of the pair.

"Oh, no crocs?", he couldn't help but grin at the way her eyes widened. Her lips formed into a pout as she crossed her arms.

"You're a mean Troll Doll.", Hitoshi playfully rolled his eyes at her insult. He completely forgot his mother was watching them with an amused smirk. She suddenly clapped her hands together, getting both of the teenager's attention.

"Okay, I get it! Have fun you two!", she chirped. Hitoshi raised a brow at his mother, while y/n happily waved and wished her a good day. After that, his mother simply went back inside.

"So, what are we gonna do today?", his attention shifted back to y/n, who curiously waited for his reply. Her e/c were sparkling and her l/c lips stretched into a soft smile. 

He was staring at her, not saying a word. He was too deep in thoughts, wondering how someone could look so good in a soft brown pullover that was twice their size. And how did she manage to make her hair so pretty?

Y/n's smile slowly faded as she was growing worried of his blank stare.

"Uh, Toshi?", she barely leaned forward, which caused him to jump and blink a few times.

"H-huh? What? Did you say something?", his questions caused her to smile again. A soft giggle slipped past her lips before she leaned back and shook her head.

"Instead of staring, can you please tell me why you asked me to come out today?", a blush crept up to his pale face and he quickly cleared his throat.

"Y-yeah, uhh...", he glanced down to his bicycle and then back to her. "You asked me to teach you bicycling once.", y/n gasped in realization. She accordingly started squealing and jumping in excitement before attacking the grinning boy with a tight hug. His face turned beet red again whilst he hesitantly hugged the girl back.


	20. Chapter 20

Y/n  
Hiii!!!💕  
06:11 pm

Toshi💗  
We were literally   
just outside why  
are you txting me  
06:11 pm

Y/n  
Bcs I miss you  
d u h :((  
06:12 pm

Toshi💗 is typing....

Toshi💗 is typing....

Toshi💗 is typing....

Toshi💗  
you miss me?  
06:14 pm

Y/n   
Lmaooo I got so   
anxious just now omg   
06:14 pm

Toshi💗  
No I was doing  
smth so it took me  
longer to type haha  
06:14 pm

Y/n   
Oh okie dokie!💓  
06:15 pm

Toshi💗  
Missing me? I'm  
just next door?   
06:15 pm

Y/n  
Still!!!  
06:15 pm

Y/n   
I feel really   
awkward saying  
this, but you're   
my very first best  
friend!  
06:16 pm

Y/n   
I don't know if you  
see me as one too, but   
no one ever wanted  
me to be so close!!  
06:16 pm

Y/n   
I know I can be too  
much at times and  
I know I sometimes   
annoy you lots...  
06:16 pm

Y/n   
But you still stay with  
me and you make plans   
with me almost every   
day!!! You rlly make me  
happy, Shinsuwu💗  
06:17 pm

Toshi💗  
I feel the same  
06:17 pm

Y/n  
That was a rlly  
dry reply ://  
06:17 pm

Toshi💗  
I k r  
06:17 pm

Toshi💗  
God, I'm sorry  
06:17 pm

Toshi💗  
I'm just bad at   
all that   
06:18 pm

Toshi💗  
Not to mention   
stupid too  
06:18 pm

Y/n  
you're not stupid!!!  
you're the smartest,   
coolest and most cutest  
person I've ever met!!!  
💗💓💕💞💘  
06:19 pm

Toshi💗  
You're exaggerating   
06:19 pm

Y/n  
No I'm not! >:(  
06:19 pm

Toshi💗  
lol you are  
06:19 pm

Toshi💗  
Now tell me how's   
your hand doing  
06:20 pm

Y/n  
oof toshiiii :((  
06:20 pm

Toshi💗  
oof n/n  
06:20 pm

Y/n  
N/n?  
06:20 pm

Toshi💗  
Toshi?  
06:20 pm

Y/n  
Nonono don't come  
at me like that!!! >:(  
06:21 pm

Toshi💗  
You started it  
06:21 pm

Y/n  
Wha—   
06:21 pm

Y/n  
You make me sound  
bad Hitoshi :(((  
06:21 pm

Toshi💗  
Maybe you are  
06:21 pm

Toshi💗  
You're messing with  
my heart after all  
send | delete !

Y/n  
WoAH THAT'S  
NOT TRUE 😤  
06:22 pm

Y/n  
I'm cute and caring   
shut up :((  
06:22 pm

Toshi💗  
Shut up lol  
06:22 pm

Toshi💗  
Is your hand doing  
better now or not?  
06:22 pm

Y/n  
It's fineeee :(  
06:23 pm

Y/n  
Stop worrying, it's   
just a small graze!!  
06:23 pm

Toshi💗  
It wasn't. You fell  
really bad and it was  
bleeding so much wth-  
06:23 pm

Toshi💗  
Ask your mom to   
change the bandage   
later before your   
wound gets infected   
06:23 pm

Y/n  
Will do🥰  
06:23 pm

Y/n  
Can I try tmrw  
again???   
06:23 pm

Y/n  
We can go bicycling   
together one day!!  
06:24 pm

Toshi💗  
If you want to?  
06:24 pm

Y/n  
No if you want to!  
06:24 pm

Y/n  
I feel like I always  
force you to do stuff :/  
06:24 pm

Toshi💗  
I don't mind at all  
06:24 pm

Toshi💗  
I'll make sure to  
teach you how to  
turn tmrw lol  
06:25 pm

Y/n  
Hey I almost got it  
though :(  
06:25 pm

Toshi💗  
Almost? You fell.  
06:25 pm

Y/n  
You meanie 😫  
06:25 pm

Y/n  
I gtg now, my mom  
is home! ttyl!🥺💕  
06:25 pm

Toshi💗  
Ttyl   
06:26 pm, seen ✓

Toshi💗  
I guess I miss you  
too now?  
send | delete !


	21. Chapter 21

"Do you need help with anything?", your mother turned her head to see you in your overly big sized hoodie and shorts, seeming a little worried as you watched her getting ready to carry a heavy pot. She smiled reassuringly at you and shook her head.

"Nono, it's fine! Your hand is hurt, sweetie, so please rest!", she said before lifting the pot, each hand gripping one handle. You hesitantly nodded and went back to the living room, where you placed the dishes down on the coffee table. Your mother and you were going to watch some TV while eating since both of you haven't done anything in a while to entertain yourselves.

After you both filled your plates with food, you have pressed the palm of your hands together and happily chanted ‘thanks for the meal’ along with your mother.

"How was work today?", you questioned with your mouth half full as your mother searched through various channels with the remote in her hand. A heavy sigh slipped past her lips and she shook her head a little.

"Exhausting, but that's fine. I signed up for this after all. How was your day?", she asked, placing the remote down. She decided to watch the Spongebob movie with you. 

Your mother knew about your graze on your hand and changed the bandage, she completely forgot to ask you why you had it in the first place. You didn't blame her though, she appeared fully stressed out, so you simply told her that you fell.

You gulped down your food quickly, eager to tell her about the adventurous day you had. Your eyes lit up and sparkled in excitement as you flashed the woman a bright, toothy smile. 

"Hitoshi taught me how to ride a bicycle and we went getting candy at the store! His mom then invited me to eat lunch with them— oh, and we saw really cute kittens on our way back from the store, too! Hitoshi had a very hard time leaving because he wanted to take all of them with him, but his mom didn't allow him!", you dug into your plate again and packed your mouth with more food. Your mother watched you in awe at how fast how chewed and gulped the meal in your mouth down within seconds.

"All in all, today was absolutely fun!!", you happily cheered, earning a chuckle in return. She was glad to see you being rather energetic nowadays. There was once a time she barely got you to talk to her or to do anything with her. She remembered that time very well, so she felt like crying out of joy. 

Her daughter was happy.

"I'm glad you had fun today.", her hand reached for yours. Before you continued eating, she playfully pinched your cheek. You slightly giggled at the unexpected action and pulled yourself free from her.

Setting her chopstick down, your mother placed her elbow on the coffee table, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. A smirk slowly stretched across her lips as she watched you eat while humming happily.

"So.... you like Hitoshi, huh?", you turned your head towards her and smiled as you eagerly nodded. 

"Yes, he's incredibly cool!", you replied, taking your mother by surprise. She rapidly blinked, trying to register what you just confessed to her. You shifted your attention back to food but your mother felt the need to stop you again.

"Baby, do you like Hitoshi?", you hesitantly glanced up at her one more time in confusion. Your lips formed into a soft pout as you furrowed your brows.

"He's my best friend, why shouldn't I like him?", you inquired matter of factly. This resulted in both of you staring at each other for a while. You weren’t sure why her lips stretched upwards to a grin.

"Ah, so just as a friend?", she raised a brow at you. Blood rushed to your ears, the overwhelming heat causing the sudden dizziness in your head.

"M-Mom, stop!", you screeched as she burst out laughing. You promptly turned away from her, trying to calm your breathing and your fast-beating heart, but it seemed almost impossible. You were confused as to why all of this was happening and wondered when you started to feel that way. 

As far as you remember, you barely felt that way before. You wondered what had triggered these feelings.

"I noticed you're only talking about him lately. Have you thought on going on a date with him?", she teased, nudging your arm lightly with her elbow. Your eyes went wide and your hands cupped your hot face in nearly an instant.

"M-Mom, no!! W-we're not thinking about stuff like that!!", but simply the thought of Hitoshi liking you in that way made your heart pound rapidly against your chest. What was that feeling? It wasn't the first time your heart punched you from inside your chest when you thought of the indigo-haired boy next door. Why was all of this happening? You both agreed to be friends!

"Ah, you're growing up so quickly. I still remember holding my tiny baby in my arms-"

"Mom, stop that!", you whined as you managed to cover her lips with your hand to stop her from talking. She took your wrist to pull your hand away from her lips as she snickered.

"Breaking News! U.A. Students have been attacked by Villains at their training camp!", both your heads snapped to the TV, eyes wide in shock. Everything you talked about before was forgotten within seconds.

27 students were seriously injured and one student got kidnapped. Even a hero went missing at the camp and only three of many villains got captured. The atmosphere was tense as you and your mother were watching the news together.

"The kidnapped 1-A student, Bakugou Katsuki, is also known as the winner of this year's sports festival and behaved rather brutish and dangerous as many might still remember. U.A. is yet to be asked for more information about the incident, the injured students, and their school's safety. They also have yet to confirm the possibility of Bakugou's possible change of mind, considering his far from heroic nature.", said the reporter on the TV. Your attention shifted to your mother, who rose from her seat. She started breathing heavily, her limbs trembling in fear. 

"Mom?", you were beyond worried. It had been years since your mother had a panic attack. You knew what to do and how to manage everything but you were scared for them to become quite frequent again.

"I... I'm sorry, just... give me a minute.", she rushed away to the kitchen. You promptly got up and hurried after her.

"Mom? Mom, can you tell me how you feel?", you entered the kitchen and watched her sit down on one of the wooden chairs. Her elbows were on the table as she hid her face in her hands, trying to calm down.

"No, I'm... I... I-I don't know...", her hands dropped down on the table and her eyes began to water. You inhaled sharply as you walked up to the table.

She started crying. Her sobbing caused your heart to break. She tried to hold herself back, but the tears just kept trickling down her face, having her repeatedly wipe them away.

"D-Does it... really have to be UA, y/n?", her red, teary, and puffy eyes stared up at you. It was a difficult sight for you. You knew she was worried, you knew she was terrified, and you knew she was depressed, you knew your reply to her question all too well.

"Yes."

Of course, your mother demanded another reply but you couldn't provide her that favor. You had to be selfish once in a while. You had to be otherwise you would regret all your life choices.

UA was your dream ever since you were a kid. There was no way you would let go of that achieved dream. Not even if your mother begged for it.

"Baby, I-I know you're liking it there, but—"

"I trust the heroes there. They are amazing and outstanding. They are Pro's after all. All of them are dedicated and attentive to their students as well. I'm sure that while we speak, they are giving their best to rescue Bakugou! This is U.A. we're talking about!", you tried to cheer your mother up with your speech and even flashed her a bright and reassuring smile. However, she only lowered her head and avoided eye contact with you. Pulling her lips between her teeth, she took another deep breath.

"Why... does it have to be UA?", your smile faded and you rapidly blinked in surprise. Your mother not sparing you another glance.

"He... Dad went there.", you hesitantly explained. Her lips started quivering as tears stained her cheeks once more. She was slowly shaking her head in disapproval.

"Dad isn't here... he isn't here anymore...", she wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt, trying her best to recollect herself. She lifted her head to face you.

"Y/n, I can't just agree for you to go to such a dangerous school! I'm worried about you! I already get worried for being away so much!", her voice was getting louder as she suddenly got up from the chair.

"I'm so sick every time I think about what might happen to you!"

"But I'm not a little kid anymore!", you fired back, your voice coming out much louder than you expected. Her eyes went wide in shock and you gasped once you realized what you just did.

"I-I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean to be so loud! I—I'm so sorry...", you took a step forward but she raised her hand to stop you.

"Y/n... I disagree with you. Greatly. I don't like the idea of you staying in UA and I do not allow you to go there anymore."

"Wha- No! That's not fair! If dad would be here, he would allow it! He would've talked you out of it! Dad knows—!"

"But Dad isn't here!", the volume of her love caused you to flinch and for your hands to instantly cover your ears. 

Your mother's quirk was 'booming voice'. It was nothing compared to Present Mic’s but it still hurt your ears. Whenever she was angry or sad, she would use her quirk to stun others for a minute or two.

"He- He's gone! Gone! He left, y/n!", it felt like your heart broke all over again at that very moment. Even though you remained to protect your ears, attempting to endure the pain, you could still hear every word she said.

"He’s never coming back again, y/n!", her voice wavered at the end. You swallowed thickly and slowly freed your ears from your hands. With a defeated and exhausted sigh, she lowered her head once more.

“He won’t come back... he’s not coming back...", she repeated in a whisper, hiding her face in her hands again. You were hesitant at first but eventually stepped closer to her. Your fingers ran through her hair but she didn’t stop sobbing. Not thinking any further about it, you have pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know."


	22. Chapter 22

Toshi💗  
Have you watched  
the news??  
08:40 pm

Toshi💗  
I rlly hope not tbh  
08:40 pm

Toshi💗  
Ngl they were  
scary as hell  
08:41 pm

Toshi💗  
I hope you're okay?  
08:41 pm

Toshi💗  
Hey, I don't know  
if you're already  
sleeping, but I  
just wanted to check  
on you  
09:08 pm

Toshi💗  
I'm worried y/n  
09:08 pm

Y/n🌻  
My mom will probably  
take me out of UA :(  
09:09 pm

Y/n🌻  
I don't know but the  
news really triggered her  
and we fought for the  
first time after years...  
09:09 pm

Y/n🌻  
I'm really sad atm but  
it's gonna be fine...  
09:09 pm

Toshi💗  
I won't let anyone  
take you out of UA  
09:10 pm

Toshi💗  
I won't even let the  
authorities kick you out  
09:10 pm

Toshi💗  
Don't worry, I will  
make you happy again  
09:10 pm

Y/n🌻  
Shut up you're making  
me sadder :((  
09:11 pm

Toshi💗  
A c k —  
09:11 pm

Toshi💗  
You're staying here  
09:11 pm

Toshi💗  
That's final  
09:11 pm

Y/n🌻  
You sound like  
a dad lol  
09:11 pm

Toshi💗  
Fjsbdjsk  
09:12 pm

Toshi💗  
U H H H  
09:12 pm

Toshi💗  
TAHTS- I'M LIKE  
NOT ???? A DAD ???  
09:12 pm

Toshi💗  
SUEHDKSJD OK YOU  
KNOW WHAT  
09:12 pm

Toshi💗  
Um  
09:13 pm

Toshi💗  
I will just r i o t  
when your mom  
takes you away  
09:13 pm

Y/n🌻  
You're really nice  
but it's okay  
09:13 pm

Y/n🌻  
I don't think my  
mom will change  
her mind even  
when you riot...  
09:13 pm

Toshi💗  
I will not tolerate  
this kind of negativity  
from an angel  
09:14 pm

Y/n🌻  
Angel?  
09:14 pm

Toshi💗  
y e s angel  
09:14 pm

Toshi💗  
You're the most purest  
soul I've ever met tbh  
09:14 pm

Y/n🌻  
So you decided to  
steal my heart hm?  
09:15 pm

Toshi💗  
leave  
09:15 pm

Angel  
Oof that shit  
hurted 😔✌🏻  
09:15 pm

Toshi💗  
i panicked  
09:15 pm

Toshi💗  
ANYWAY  
09:15 pm

Toshi💗  
Do you need  
anything?  
09:15 pm

Angel  
Hugs and love 🥺  
09:15 pm

Toshi💗  
Is that legal  
09:15 pm

Angel  
Leave me  
alone then 😤  
09:16 pm

Toshi💗  
I'm messing with  
you you baby  
09:16 pm

Toshi💗  
I'd do anything  
for you  
09:16 pm

Angel  
Even climb over?  
09:16 pm

Toshi💗  
Yuh  
09:17 pm

Angel  
Uh shut up that's  
dangerous  
you dummy????  
09:17 pm

Toshi💗  
help me over  
09:17 pm

Angel  
HITOSHI STAY  
WHERE  
YOU ARE PLS  
09:18 pm

Toshi💗  
You promised hugs  
09:18 pm

Angel  
I nEvEr promised  
anything pls go back  
inside your room  
09:18 pm

Toshi💗  
I want a hug  
09:18 pm

Angel  
StOP nO YOU DONT  
WE DONT HUG  
09:18 pm

Angel  
YOU ARE -100  
AFFECTIONATE  
09:19 pm

Toshi💗  
No  
09:19 pm

Angel  
Youuu DUMBASS  
09:19 pm

Angel  
HDDHSBHD THE  
TREE WILL BREAK  
09:20 pm

Toshi💗  
I'm not even  
heavy  
09:20 pm

Toshi💗  
Now open your  
window I have to  
put my phone away  
09:20 pm, seen ✓

You hastily put your phone down and climbed onto your desk, reaching for the handle of the window. The second you pulled it open, you were almost face to face with the indigo haired boy. His eyes went wide once he realized how close he was to you.

"U-um... hi?", the pace of your heart quickened and your face felt hot when he stuttered as his cheeks turned red like yours. You felt weird having him right in front of you. It felt almost surreal if you were honest. 

How was he so willing to do reckless things like that? He wasn't the type of guy to do that so his actions genuinely caught you off guard. 

"C-can you help me inside?", his one hand was holding onto the tree while the other was extended towards you. You snapped out of your temporary daze and gasped before quickly helping him inside 

"Yes! Sorry!", you apologized as you helped. Now both of you sat on top of your desk and you hoped it wouldn't break. Hitoshi and you crossed your legs as you faced each other.

"Did you cry?", he worriedly examined your face and receivd a pout from you. You lowered your head and shrugged.

" Just a little.", you mumbled in reply.

"Your eyes are red and puffy.", he pointed out with a raised brow. You didn't bother replying to that and hugged your knees instead. The two of you kept quiet for a while until the other was ready to speak.

"What did your parents say?", you managed to ask. A heavy sigh escaped past Hitoshi's lips before he scratched the back of his head.

"Nothing. I mean, they were worried, but my dad said he's sure UA will improve their security.", he explained. You pulled your knees closer to your chest, pouting.

"My mom is just very worried.", you said. Hitoshi felt heat radiate his cheeks again. His hands started shaking and the inside of his chest tightened.

"I... I-I could protect you...", he mumbled, lowering his head. You giggled a little and placed your chin on your knees, watching the flustered boy avoid looking at you.

"Hitoshi?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Can I tell you something... personal?"

"Um, I don't know? Do... do you feel comfortable about telling... me?"

"I think I do.", you confidently replied. He gave you a hesitant nod in return.

"Then... go ahead.", you released your legs from your arms and crossed your legs once more. You scooted closer to Hitoshi until your knees barely touched. The flustered boy nervously gulped, trying to keep himself together.

"My mom got scared of the incident because it reminded her of my dad. He was a victim of a villain attack involving the Hero Killer.", you explained to him. Hitoshi's eyes went wide in shock and he leaned closer to you.

"The Hero Killer, Stain?", he repeated in disbelief. You gave him a simple nod, confirming the information.

"Yeah, it's been a few years. You know, my dad worked as a really successful detective once. He worked along with famous Heroes... including All Might!", you grew excited as you told him more about your father and your eyes sparkled in fascination. It felt like his heart squeezed and he gave his best to smile at you. You then placed your hands over your warm face and averted your eyes from Hitoshi's in embarrassment.

"B-but he just met him once and assisted, so... n-not that great, I guess...", the boy was quick to repeatedly shake his head in disapproval. 

"No, no, I think he sounds very great!", he energetically reassured. The sparkles in your eyes returned the second your eyes have met. You pull your hands from your face and flashed him a bright smile.

"He was very great!", you happily agreed. Your joyous smile slowly faded into a sad one though. "But... he's gone now. I was 13 at that time. And the attack was all over the media back then. Mom probably thought about that today..."

"I'm very sorry, y/n.", Hitoshi said, having you quickly shake your head once you looked back up to him.

"It's fine. I actually... thought about that today, too. And I got very scared. But that won't stop me from going to UA!", your fist collided with the palm of your hand and you smiled in determination. Hitoshi gave you a firm nod as a form of encouragement. You lowered your hands down on your lap.

"I do miss my dad. Like, lots. I still wear his clothes, I still have all our photos, and I do think about how things would be like if he was still around. It's hard to believe he's not with us anymore.", you confessed, genuinely upset. Hitoshi felt bad for you and felt useless for not being able to do much other than simply listening. He hoped it was enough, thankful he never got to experience this type of grief before.

"I promised to stay happy, no matter what though. I can't be sad now, else mom won't be okay.", you mumbled, taking the indigo-haired boy by surprise.

When you recalled the promise you made back then, you understood your father's intentions. He didn't want you to worry and he didn't want you to be hung up. He wanted you to be strong for your mother, because, until this day, she was still crying whenever you brought your father up. She was still a mess whenever she thought of him.

Drowning herself in work was a coping mechanism you hated but couldn't stop. It was a way for her to stay busy and happy because if she ever had time to think, her thoughts wouldn't be pretty. 

"You're really cool, y/n.", Hitoshi's compliment made you giggle and had you shift your attention back to him. You shook your head with a smile.

"I'm not, I'm really lame, Hitoshi.", you replied in all honesty but he didn't seem the least bit convinced. He also shook his head in disapproval, just like you did.

"No, I think you're the coolest girl I've ever met. The strongest, too...", he admitted, having your heart skip a beat and your eyes go wide. The boy's face turned red as he averted his eyes away from you. He rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly chuckling and mumbling an apology for making you uncomfortable. 

With not much thought, you attacked him with a hug. He almost fell back when you wrapped your arms so tightly around his torso. The blush on his face deepened and he forgot how breathing worked for a second. It took him a little until he relaxed into your touch. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around you, too.

"Thank you, Hitoshi.", you whispered, feeling the small squeeze he gave you for reassurance. There was a moment of comforting silence and you both enjoyed that.

"Maybe you're the angel dad sent me?", you then mumbled loud enough for him to hear. His body tensed for a mere second and he was quick to glance back down at you. 

"Uh- I-I hope he approves with me?", his reply caused you to smile. You closed your eyes as you cuddled up to him, not minding how fast your heart was beating against your chest. 

"I'm sure he does."


	23. Chapter 23

Summer break started and the first week was already hard enough for you. The media was all over about the fight between All Might and All For One, which had you and your mother on the edge of your seat when you watched the scene on the TV. You remembered her crying at the end, but she refused to talk to you about it.

The kidnapped 1-a student, Katsuki Bakugou, was successfully saved as well. You were relieved about that, happy to know how fast and dedicated the heroes worked to save him. Though, many on social media started dragging him, saying that he was the end of All Might.

The cyberbullying eventually stopped after All Might made an official and clear statement in an interview though.

A heavy sigh slipped past your lips. You tossed and turned around in your bed, pouting and absently staring at the other side of your room. You were bored, sad, and lonely. Your mother left for work hours ago while you were still asleep until now.

As if you would get up at 7 in the morning during summer break. 

You stretched your entire body out under your warm covers and yawned before sitting up. Your hand was reached for your charging phone on your nightstand to check your notifications and the time.

Angel💓  
Good morning  
09:15 am

Angel💓  
My mom wanted to   
bring over some  
breakfast but I   
guess you're still   
sleeping?  
09:16 am 

Angel💓  
If you need anything,  
we're all right next  
door  
09:16 am

You smiled at all of the thoughtful messages that made your heart flutter. You fell back down onto the bouncy mattress, biting down on your lower lip to stop yourself from grinning like an idiot as you typed a message back.

Angel  
I was still asleep  
yes sorry :(  
12:12 pm

Angel  
But pls thank your  
mom for thinking   
of me!!!  
12:12 pm

Angel  
plUS thx for being  
there for me ahhh!!  
🌸💕💗💓🌸  
12:12 pm

After you hit send, your phone slipped from your hand and fell harshly on your face, causing you to yelp in pain. 

So much for having a nice start to the day...

Before you’d spend your whole day staying in bed and being on the phone, you energetically jumped up and approached your closet. First, you needed a shower, so you took out your fresh and most comfortable clothes, then went to the bathroom.

It took you an hour to get out of the bathroom and get ready. After that, you ate cereal for 'breakfast' and went back upstairs to brush your teeth as your mother had always told you to.

When you finally returned to your room, the first thing that you checked was your phone again. You found yourself smiling once you read the new messages displayed on your screen.

Angel💓  
Of course you   
dork you're   
important   
12:30 pm

Angel💓  
Btw wanna hang   
out today?  
12:30 pm

You smiled excitedly at the screen and immediately wanted to type back a response. You were ready to agree and to make plans, but you took a look at your window first.

The curtains were still closed and you wanted to check if Hitoshi was in his room, so you two could talk before maybe going out. You wanted to see him since you missed him.

You especially missed his hugs.

Just the thought of how he held you so close made you feel all warm, tingly, and giddy. That was why you climbed on top of your desk, set your phone aside, and took a peek from behind the curtains to the room of the indigo haired boy.

It seemed like he was busy studying. He was wearing a tank top in black, showing off his slightly built arms and his now broader back. That was probably thanks to Aizawa's training. His indigo hair, however, was just as messy as ever. You had the urge to run your hand through it.

You took your phone back into your hands and hummed in a thoughtful manner. The screen was still showing your chat between the two of you and your previous text message that you still haven't sent. 

You quickly deleted it.

“What to reply... should I even reply? Maybe later? When he's done studying?”

A defeated sigh escaped your lips as you put your phone away. You pulled your legs close to your chest and pouted, placing your chin on top of your knees.

“If I text him back now, he'll get distracted. That's no good.”, you muttered to yourself. Your gaze slowly shifted over to the scattered notebooks and books on your desk. 

Studying wasn't an option for you, you were too distracted and demotivated to even try. However, you did feel like drawing something instead.

A genius idea popped up in your head and you quickly freed your legs to reach for your thick sketchbook. You got yourself a pencil and an eraser before moving the curtains aside.

Hitoshi had a nice side profile. To you, he was a fairly handsome boy. Until now, you never thought of drawing him. You had chibi-like sketches of him and would occasionally pass a note with his chibi face in class. It was cute whenever you caught him faintly smile or blush.

You opened the window to get a better view of the boy next door and opened a completely blank page in your sketchbook. Hitoshi was too engrossed in whatever he was reading or studying, but that was making everything easier for you.

All you had to do now was to concentrate on drawing your favorite person.


	24. Chapter 24

Exhausted from reading and writing, Hitoshi tiredly yawned as he stretched his hands up and leaned back against the comfortable swivel chair. The loud notification sound that emitted from his phone forced him to pick the device up. 

↳ Angel sent you an image!

He found himself smiling and mindlessly clicked on the message, only to find out that you sent him a drawing. Blood rushed up to his ears as he rapidly blinked.

Hitoshi was genuinely in awe as he saw your drawing of him. It was him sitting at the table and studying. His head snapped to his window, but you weren't there. He heard his notification sound again and quickly checked the next message.

Angel  
Taking  
breaks when  
you study is  
important!!!!  
03:11 pm

Angel  
We can go get ice  
cream if you want  
to!!💗🥰  
03:11 pm

Angel💗  
Hey, wait you  
drew me?  
03:12 pm

Angel  
Yeah, I did!!!  
Do you like it?  
03:12 pm

Angel💗  
It's amazing y/n  
03:12 pm

Angel💗  
you're insanely  
talented, no joke  
03:12 pm

Angel  
Ahhhhh thank you  
vv much 💗🥺💗  
03:13 pm

Angel💗  
When did you even  
start drawing this???  
03:13 pm

Angel  
An hour ago!  
03:13 pm

Angel💗  
Wait did you  
watch me  
03:13 pm

Angel  
I-I'm sorry :((  
03:13 pm

Angel💗  
You stalker  
03:13 pm

Angel  
NO THATS NOT-  
03:13 pm

Angel  
I-I swear it's not what  
you think it is !!! :(  
03:14 pm

Angel💗  
I'm messing around  
03:14 pm

Angel💗  
That's cute  
03:14 pm

Angel  
Cute?  
03:14 pm

Angel💗  
Yeah when I think  
about it, it's very  
cute of you to take  
your time drawing  
me so accurately  
03:14 pm

Angel  
Wait hold on no-  
03:14 pm

Angel  
You think it's cute?  
03:14 pm

Hitoshi took a deep breath as both of his thumbs typed a simple reply. A reply that wasn't too cheesy and too sweet. Or so he hoped.

Angel💗  
I think so, yes.  
03:15 pm

Angel  
Isn't it creepy?  
03:15 pm

Angel💗  
No, not really?  
You're a baby, so  
it's fine  
03:15 pm

Way to go, idiot. 

Nevertheless, it was just texting anyway, right? You couldn't see his reactions, so it was fine. Besides, he would never talk to you like that when you were face to face.

Angel  
HEY!!! I AM  
NOT A BABY!  
03:15 pm

Angel  
Rude! >:(  
03:15 pm

Angel💗  
So, you want to  
go get ice cream?  
03:15 pm

Angel  
:(((  
03:16 pm

Angel  
I can't say no to  
ice cream :((((  
03:16 pm

Angel💗  
Alright  
03:16 pm

Angel  
I will buy you ice  
cream!!!  
03:16 pm

Angel💗  
I'll buy my own it's  
fine rlly  
03:16 pm

Angel  
No, we will reward  
you for your hard  
work!!!! 💓🥰💗  
03:16 pm

His heart threatened to explode. He shouldn't be thinking about the word reward so long but he kind of did. The blush on his face deepened as he gulped and thought of his next reply.

Maybe he should try to “shoot his shot” as one of his other classmates once said?

Angel💗  
Ok then  
03:17 pm

Angel💗  
My reward will  
be a date with you?  
03:17 pm

Angel

03:17 pm

Angel  
Now that I think  
about it...  
03:17 pm

Angel  
Have you been on  
a date before?  
03:18 pm

Angel💗  
No, you?  
03:18 pm

Angel  
Neither !  
03:18 pm

Angel  
I'd like you to be  
my first date!  
03:18 pm

His eyes went wide and he fell backward with his chair, crashing harshly crashing down on the floor. He hissed in pain and he suspected his mother heard him from downstairs.

His phone was still in his hand, which was why he immediately brought the device up to his scarlet red face.

Angel  
Do you want us  
to have a date?  
03:18 pm

Angel  
You know that  
friends don't really  
go on dates, right?  
03:19 pm

He was panicking. God, he was sweating and a blushing mess. Yes, best friends didn't date, y/n, but you were too naive to make a big deal out of it. If you only knew what your messages did to him.

The poor boy's brain was malfunctioning. 

A loud knock on Hitoshi's door caused his heart to nearly leap out of his chest. He winced in pain as he proceeded to drop his phone on his face.

"Hitoshi, are you alright?!", the indigo-haired boy managed to roll off his chair and sat up on the floor, his shaking hands reaching for his phone.

"Yes! I-I just... tripped! I'm tidying my room up!", he miserably lied, but at least his mother believed him.

"Ugh, don't break your bones, honey. I almost got a heart attack just now.", she sighed from outside the door. Hitoshi nervously chuckled and apologized before he shifted his attention back to his phone.

Angel  
Hitoshi?  
03:21 pm

Angel💗  
We can try  
it out I guess?  
03:21 pm

Angel💗  
Besides, I don't think it's  
any different from  
our usual hangouts lol  
03:21 pm

Angel  
Oh okay!!!  
03:21 pm

Angel  
So we will go get ice  
cream together and  
then what?  
03:22 pm

Angel💗  
Go for a walk  
maybe?  
03:22 pm

Angel  
Sounds like a  
plan!!  
03:22 pm

Angel💗  
But if you feel  
uncomfortable, don't  
hesitate to tell me  
03:22 pm

Angel💗  
It's important for  
you to feel comfortable  
03:22 pm

Angel💗  
That's like  
03:22 pm

Angel💗  
Top priority  
03:23 pm

Angel💗  
Like, you, feeling  
comfortable  
03:23 pm

Angel  
So cute 💘  
03:23 pm

Angel  
I'll text you when  
I'm ready  
03:23 pm

Angel  
See you later💞💓🌸  
03:23 pm, seen ✓


	25. Chapter 25

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!", you loudly cursed while hitting your forehead repeatedly against the bathroom door. You were dressed up and clipped your bangs back with pastel pink hair clips, but then, panic and realization have made an entrance in your head.

When you agreed to go on a date with Hitoshi, you couldn't stop jumping and squealing on the couch downstairs. You were excited since this was your first date ever. With someone you liked. Someone you trusted.

After putting effort into getting ready, you scrolled through your chat again, hoping that it would calm your heart a little. It did the complete opposite though and now you were second-guessing.

You two were friends. Would that change your friendship? What if Hitoshi decided to distance himself after your date? What if he thought you were too awkward? What if he expected more after that date?

Oh sweet All Might-

"You dummy!", you hit your forehead again, then stood with your head pressed against the door. Your face heated up, your palms were sweaty, and your heart was racing painfully fast.

It was now or never. You already agreed to the date and Hitoshi seemed eager to go on one with you, too. You couldn't just cancel no matter how scared or nervous you were.

You push yourself off the door and swallowed thickly. You walked back to the sink and washed your face with cold water to cool yourself down. It helped a little but it was just a temporary solution.

"Friends. We're just friends. This is just a simple hangout.", you mumbled to yourself, turning the water off and drying your face with a towel. You eventually happened to look up to see your reflection in the mirror.

"I-It's... a date.", you dropped the towel and gently pressed your cold hands against your warm cheeks. Your eyes moved down to the sink again and a shy smile stretched across your lips.

You didn't waste any more time and sent Hitoshi a text in which you told him you needed to get your shoes on. You slid the straps of your backpack on and raced downstairs to get your shoes.

It was now or never.

Once you stepped out of the house, you glance d around and checked if the indigo haired boy was already waiting. Which, by the way, wasn't the case.

You closed the door after you, casually skipping down the stairs and bringing your phone up to your face. He left you on "read" instead of replying, which caused you to pout.

"Y/n!", you turned your head to see Hitoshi. He was running towards you and before you could ask what was wrong, he got ahold of your wrist and dragged you with him.

"H-hey!", you exclaimed, trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"Hitoshi Shinso! Just you wait until you get your ass home, young man!", the voice of his mother boomed behind you, causing you to take a look over your shoulder. She stood at the front door and watched the two of you run away. 

Hitoshi's mother wasn't actually mad, she was simply frustrated. He didn't let her touch his hair before he went out on a date with you.

What a nice start into a date, Hitoshi thought to himself as you two caught a bus on your way and took a seat next to each other. His face was flushed red as both of you tried to catch your breath, none of you exchanging any word or glance for now.

Not until you started laughing. 

He turned his attention to you, clearly taken aback. You wiped a tear away as you continued falling into a fit of uncontrollable giggles

"You sure have fun ways to make a date interesting!", you face Hitoshi with a large and childish grin, causing his face to get redder. He bashfully looked down to his feet, his heart beating faster again. 

How was he supposed to survive this date?

Easy, he just thought of the possibility of having a second date with you.

Hitoshi felt uneasy when he waited for you to get your ice cream. He heard a group of guys behind him, whispering to each other about how cute the girl with the pink dress was. He heard them snicker and tell each other that none of them would have the courage to talk to you, so all they did was stare and grin like idiots.

Hitoshi was biting his ice cream, not even savoring the taste, just swallowing the cold treat down. He was so frustrated that he couldn't do anything because none of these guys were committing a crime. They were just being annoying and that alone wasn't enough to give Hitoshi the right to mummify them.

"Hey, look, I got free sprink-", your voice caused Hitoshi to snap out of his thoughts. You were now standing in front of him with a stunned expression. He took a glance at his half-eaten ice cream. Blood rushed to his ears and nervously chuckled.

"I, uh... was hungry?", he watched you blink a few times before flashing him a bright smile. The boys behind him hushed something to each other but he couldn't hear what. 

He took a deep breath before extending his hand to you. You were a little confused by his action and gave him a questioning look.

"H-hold hands?", there, he sounded stupid. But you apparently liked stupid. Or thought it was cute, he didn't exactly know. 

Your heart was pounding in your ears as you looked down at his calloused hand. Hesitantly, you interlocked your fingers with his own and took a glance at his face to check if he approved. 

Hitoshi quickly looked away from you and started walking. You let out a surprised gasp when he pulled you with him. You didn't notice him turning his head to the group of guys that sat at a table behind him. They were all gawking at you and Hitoshi couldn't help but give them a sly grin in return.

He felt your hand give him a little squeeze, which had him turn back to you. You smiled up to him, cheeks still rosy. He doesn't hesitate to faintly return the gesture. His eyes then moved down to your hands as you happily started eating your ice cream.

Hitoshi wasn't paying attention to what you said but that was because he had a bazillion of thoughts bothering him. He cleared his throat, interrupting whatever story you told to get you to face him.

"Your, uh- your h-hand is... nice.", he pointed out, making you giggle. You playfully rolled your eyes at him.

"You're a dork, Toshi.", you shook your head before taking a lick of your ice cream. Hitoshi sighed and turned his head away from you.

"It fits... very well in my hand.", he blurted out, stopping you from taking another taste of your treat. You first had to process what he said in your brain, then blinked.

You didn't know what the indigo-haired boy did to you, but today, he really might make you faint with being this adorable. 

A shy smile spread across your lips and you started to sway your interlocked hands a little. The gesture relaxed him a little and you were certain you heard him exhale quietly. 

"It does.", you unexpectedly replied to his previous discovery, causing his eyes to widen and to suddenly stop walking. You stopped with him and innocently smiled at him.

"Did- did you just agree with me?", he asked in disbelief. Your eyes shifted away from him and you thoughtfully hummed.

"Did I?", you questioned before shrugging and meeting his eyes again. His shoulders dropped as he looked at you pleadingly. A bubbly giggle escaped you and you were the one dragging him now. Hitoshi didn't mind and followed you, looking like a love-struck puppy to everyone who was staring.

The day went by quickly, probably because it was lots of fun. You two went to the park, only for Hitoshi to find a stray kitten again. You two were mostly playing with them rather than taking a walk.

The two eventually took a bus back home together. You and Hitoshi almost fell asleep on your way back. If you wouldn't have leaned your head on his shoulder, both of you would have overslept your stop.

Once you two stepped outside, you tiredly extended your hand to Hitoshi. Although he was still a blushing and nervous mess, he casually took your hand in his own once more. 

His mother was probably going to beat him up, might as well live up the moment.

"I hope you had fun.", you mumbled as you two walked next to each other. He faintly chuckled and gently squeezed your hand.

"Don't worry, I did.", he admitted with confidence. A tired but happy smile tugged on the corners of your lips. 

"That's nice— my mom?", you interrupted yourself mid-sentence the second your mother's car drove past the two of you. She parked right in front of your house and Hitoshi slowed down with you. He could tell that you were genuinely confused about her arrival.

"Is she back early?", he asked, earning a nod from you. You stared at your mother, who got out of her car, taking a paper bag full of groceries before slamming her door closed. You wondered why she came back so soon, she always accepted working extra hours.

"Will you still leave UA?", the question pulled you out of your daze. You looked back up to Hitoshi and felt guilty because of how concerned he was about you.

"Don't worry, okay? I will convince her.", you reassured. It was visible that he seemed doubtful but you couldn't blame him. You knew you would probably fail to convince her.

You two approached your mother, who was grinning slyly at the both of you. Your face felt hot when she nodded over to your intertwined hands.

"You two had fun today?", she shamelessly teased, placing one hand on her hip. You were going to stutter out a reply but Hitoshi had other plans.

"Will y/n stay in UA?", the grin on your mother's face fell in less than a second and her sharp e/c eyes stared at the boy in surprise. Your heart stopped and your whole body tensed while Hitoshi remained quite relaxed.

She blinked a few times and the hand on her hip dropped to the side. She took a small step forward and you wished you could jump a step back.

"Excuse me?", she didn't ask him, she moreover threatened him to repeat himself. You knew she did. Your mother raised a challenging brow at Hitoshi but that didn't back him down yet.

"Y/n is important to me. I wouldn't want her changing schools just like that. Not when I know she wants to stay and has the chance to stay.", the two of them kept staring at each other as if they were in some kind of contest. You inhaled sharply and tried to speak up again, only to get interrupted once more.

"Y/n, honey, will you help prepare dinner?", your mother asked, shifting her eyes from Hitoshi to you. You quickly pulled away from his grip, the warmth you both felt suddenly gone within seconds.

"O-of course.", you agreed with a nod, following her as she immediately headed to the door. You glanced back to Hitoshi as he guiltily lowered his head. He blamed himself if you and your mother would happen to argue later.

"Hitoshi?", you called out, stopping right at the stairs. He lifted his head back up, watching you happily smile as you brought your hands up to sign.

'I appreciate you, angel.'


	26. Chapter 26

Angel💗  
I'll be very honest  
now so please  
don't get mad at me  
07:00 pm

Angel💗  
I had lots of fun   
today and I'm   
actually surprised   
our date turned out  
decent  
07:00 pm

Angel💗  
I'm a very chaotic  
person so ofc I'm   
surprised   
07:00 pm

Angel  
Lol and that should  
make me mad?   
07:06 pm

Angel💗  
Well no-  
07:06 pm

Angel💗  
I just thought you'll  
get mad at me if I  
asked for another one  
07:06 pm

Angel💗  
Like a second date?  
07:06 pm

Angel💗  
If you feel   
comfortable?  
07:06 pm

Angel  
I don't really   
know I'm sorry :(  
07:07 pm

Angel💗  
Oh that's okay  
07:07 pm

Angel💗  
ANYWAY   
07:07 pm

Angel💗  
WHAT's the deal with  
you and your mom?  
07:07 pm

Angel💗  
I'm sorry for just  
disrespecting you  
and your mother   
like that  
07:08 pm

Angel💗  
I should've asked for  
your approval first  
07:08 pm

Angel  
Hitoshi it's fine  
07:08 pm

Angel  
Me and my mom   
are surprisingly good?  
07:08 pm

Angel  
She likes you :)  
07:08 pm

Angel💗  
She wah t   
07:09 pm

Angel💗  
Excuse me?  
07:09 pm

Angel  
She says, and I   
quote "He's cool"  
07:09 pm

Angel  
Plus, she's vv   
impressed that you're  
gonna b part of the  
hero course 🥰  
07:09 pm

Angel💗  
ITS NOT SURE   
07:10 pm

Angel💗  
WHAT NO I   
07:10 pm

Angel💗  
I STILL NEED TO   
TAKE THAT EXAM   
OR WHATEVER?  
07:10 pm

Angel  
You'll do this! I   
know you can!  
07:10 pm

Angel💗  
A c k —   
07:10 pm

Angel💗  
Okay then   
07:10 pm

Angel💗  
I know you will  
go on a second date  
with me  
07:10 pm

Angel  
Excuse me?  
07:11 pm

Angel💗  
Damn right  
07:11 pm

Angel💗  
I'm vv convinced   
you will go on a  
second date with me  
07:11 pm

Angel  
Are you using  
my "I know you  
will do this" line  
to get a second   
date?  
07:11 pm

Angel💗  
Is it working?  
07:12 pm

Angel  
I was just teasing  
you when I turned  
the offer down yk  
07:12 pm

Angel💗  
You were joking???  
07:12 pm

Angel  
Yup 🥰  
07:12 pm

Angel💗  
UH OK W A I T  
07:12 pm

Angel💗  
You actually want to  
go on a second date?  
07:12 pm

Angel  
If you want to?  
07:12 pm

Angel  
i'm still a little   
conflicted though  
07:12 pm

Angel  
You're my best friend   
and I'm not sure if   
I should really   
risk that?  
07:13 pm

Angel💗  
we will stay best friends   
for as long as you want  
07:13 pm

Angel💗  
It's a promise   
07:13 pm

Angel  
Hm even if I make   
you angry?  
07:13 pm

Angel💗  
I can't even BE angry   
at you, not even for  
five minutes   
07:13 pm

Angel💗  
I get mad at myself  
for being mad at you  
07:14 pm

Angel  
That was cheesy  
Hitowoshi Shinsuwu  
07:14 pm

Angel💗  
I-  
07:14 pm

Angel💗  
Don't do this to me  
07:14 pm

Angel💗  
I miss you  
07:14 pm

Angel💗  
And I just saw you   
slip and fall down   
when you just  
entered your room  
07:15 pm

Angel💗  
Did I catch you   
off guard?  
07:15 pm

Angel  
SAY THAT TO MY  
FACE YOU COWARD  
07:16 pm

Angel💗  
I feel threatened   
so no thanks  
07:16 pm

Angel  
HUH THOUGHT SO  
07:16 pm

Angel💗  
I would be too   
flustered to tell  
you half of the   
things I'm telling  
you here  
07:16 pm

Angel💗  
That's why I'm quite  
thankful for living   
in a generation with  
advanced technology   
like phones-  
07:16 pm

Angel  
C o w a r d  
07:16 pm

Angel💗  
I learned I miss   
you in sign too now  
07:16 pm

Angel  
You're still a   
COWARD  
07:17 pm

Angel💗  
Just you wait until  
our second date  
07:17 pm

Angel  
Hitoshi, will you   
confess on our   
second date?  
07:17 pm

Angel💗  
Confess what?  
07:17 pm

Angel💗  
I'm pretty much   
holy   
07:17 pm

Angel  
....  
07:18 pm

Angel💗  
oH YOU MEAN UH  
07:18 pm

Angel💗  
ADMITTING SMTH  
TO YOU????  
07:18 pm

Angel💗  
UH SO  
07:18 pm

Angel💗  
I think I will cancel   
our second date, bcs uh  
you're a very good  
friend of mine and  
I refuse to put our  
friendship in danger  
07:19 pm

Angel💗  
Please respect my   
decisions  
07:19 pm

Angel  
Alright! Don't worry,  
I understand your   
reasons completely!   
07:19 pm

Angel  
I'm happy to be your  
best friend 🥰  
07:19 pm

Angel💗  
Omg you're supposed   
to call me a coward  
07:19 pm

Angel💗  
And insist on going  
on that second date  
like in the uh cute  
romcoms  
07:19 pm

Angel  
Are you watching   
romcoms to win me  
over?  
07:19 pm

Angel  
Toshi, your face is  
glowing red, are you  
having a fever? :)  
07:20 pm

Angel💗  
I'd do lots of stupid  
and unreasonable   
things just for you  
07:20 pm

Angel  
uwu  
07:20 pm

Angel  
When's our second  
date, Hitowoshi?  
07:20 pm

Angel💗  
You need to learn   
how to turn with a   
bicycle first  
07:20 pm

Angel💗  
I won't let you fall  
like last time  
07:21 pm

Angel  
It wasn't even   
your fault :((   
I panicked when I  
suddenly had to turn   
and then fell ://  
07:21 pm

Angel  
Will you kiss my next  
scratches better? 🥺  
07:21 pm

Angel💗  
If they are bloody  
then ew no go away  
07:21 pm

Angel💗  
If not then still ew   
no go away  
07:22 pm

Angel  
You can't lie to me,   
I saw you grinning  
just now   
07:22 pm

Angel💗  
You're imagining   
things-  
07:22 pm


	27. Chapter 27

Angel💗  
I'm training with  
Aizawa today  
04:30 pm

A heavy and sad sigh slipped past your lips before you put the phone face down on your desk. You tried to shift your attention back to all of your books and notes, trying your hardest to study and to be productive but your brain was empty and not having it.

Well, not really.

What you did after an hour of studying was drawing three hours straight. Drawing different kinds of flowers, hearts, and chibi Hitoshi’s. You had fun drawing tired-looking chibi Hitoshi's. Some of them were grinning, showing his straight teeth whilst some were cutely blushing and pouting.

You huffed in frustration as you layed down your pencil, your hand tired from all the writing and drawing. As you lightly massaged your sore hand, your e/c eyes slowly wandered up to the window of the indigo haired baby boy. You hoped you would see him but that sadly wasn't the case. He still had to come back from Aizawa's training.

Instead of staying in your room and waiting for a notification, you reached for your hearing aids and put them on. They felt weird at times and you wondered if you should see your audiologist to take a look at what made them so uncomfortable. 

After turning the hearing aids on, you decided to run downstairs to check for any junk food you still had. Much to your disappointment, you saw your mother, who was currently cooking dinner. She stayed at home today, which genuinely surprised you. 

"Oh, y/n!", she cheered happily after taking a pot off from the stove. Her smile was wide and her eyes closed but you could tell how exhausted she was. You never dared to ask, since she would deny it either way.

Taking a deep breath, you nodded and went directly to the refrigerator. You didn't give her much attention and searched for something edible while your mother's smile faded. 

"Y/n?", she called out once more, sounding a little confused. You reached for a can of your favorite soft drink and closed the fridge. When you turned around, you made quick eye contact with your slightly frustrated mother. You tore your gaze away from her and tried to rush out of the kitchen.

"Y/n, I'm talking to-", you stopped and turned around with watery eyes. She shut herself up and her stern expression softened when she saw you.

"I'm bad at pretending that everything is fine.", you confessed. "I hate pretending at all.", you added. The woman slowly nodded in understanding, but you knew she was trying to avoid further conflict. It was what you would do most of the time too. Simply agreeing so you would avoid fighting.

"When I'm upset with someone, I openly show it. It's a lesson dad taught me. I can't just make things appear okay if I'm truly hurt.", you further explained. Your mother seemed to be a little hesitant to accept what you said, maybe because you mentioned your father again but she nodded either way. 

"I don't want to sound disrespectful, but you did upset me. And you did hurt me. I'm... disappointed and I kinda need time for myself. I hope you don't mind.", after respectfully bowing to your mother, you turned around and headed to the stairs. You didn't hear her calling after you nor go after you, which you were very thankful for.

You didn't want her to see your tearful self. Neither did you feel like discussing anything with her at the very moment.

She might have accepted Hitoshi, but she never mentioned UA or anything related to that. She avoided the topic “school” greatly, just as much as she avoided talking about your father.

You brought up the sleeve of your hoodie to your cheek and sniffled a little. You were quick to calm yourself and your fast heart down but still felt a little sad. 

Reaching the door to your room, you took a very deep breath and straightened yourself. A loud slap echoed through the hallway when both of your hands hit your face.

You reached for the door handle and entered your room. You forgot to turn the lights off before going downstairs, so your room was still lit.

Heh, lit-

You snorted and quickly shook your head to get rid of the meme that just popped up. Although you had a fairly tough time now, you couldn't help but still joke around. You couldn't just stay sad or upset forever. That wasn't what your father taught you.

Once you sat down on your swivel chair and pulled yourself closer to your desk, you immediately looked up to check Hitoshi's room. His curtains were closed now and you lit up.

Your hand immediately reached for your phone and your heart skipped a beat when you saw the notifications.

Angel💗  
Would you want to  
go tomorrow?  
08:27 pm

Angel💗  
Like on this date  
thing I mean  
08:27 pm

A small giggle escaped you and you were quickly typing a response. After you hit 'send', you couldn't stop grinning like a dumbass.

Angel  
Would love to💓  
08:30 pm

You didn't know how Hitoshi did it, but whenever he would text you or be with you, you would feel weird butterflies in your stomach. He somehow managed to make your heart beat faster than usual and he made you feel all bubbly and cuddly. 

Hitoshi was someone very special in your life. And for some reason, you hoped he saw you as someone special, too.


	28. Chapter 28

Hitoshi managed to put the lock around both bicycles at a stand. He sighed quietly to himself before getting up and turning around to face you. You flashed him a bright smile, your cheeks colored in a rosy red. That alone had him melt.

"Thanks for lending me your bicycle! I will try to convince my mom to get me my own!", you cheered happily. The pace of Hitoshi's heart quickened but he smiled back, feeling a little more confident.

"Don't worry about it. Nobody even uses that one anymore.", he said. Both of you started to walk in the direction of the movie theatre and you couldn't help but subtly check your hair with help of your phone. Hitoshi stuffed both of his hands inside the pockets of his denim jacket, his tired eyes taking a glance of you as you put your phone back into the pocket of your short pink denim jacket.

Your eyes met for a mere second and you two quickly looked away, both of you equally flustered for stealing a glance of the other. Your heart was beating so fast that you were certain it would explode.

"H-Hitoshi?", you managed to stutter out his name before coming to a sudden halt. He stopped walking as well and turned around to face you. Blood rushed up to your ears as you hesitantly extended your hand and shyly looked away. Hitoshi, the confused and nervous boy he was at the very moment, stared at your small and soft hand for probably a solid minute.

Until it hit him.

"O-oh, hand! W-Wait, no- holding your hand!", the way he tripped over his words caused you to break into a fit of bubbly giggles. You looked up to him as he hastily took both of his hands out of his pockets, eyes wide and cheeks dusted a red. 

His one calloused hand was quick to intertwine with yours. You felt the comfortable warmth from last time spread within you and let yourself be pulled a little closer to him. Hitoshi took a quick deep breath before continuing to walk with you.

"You're cute!", you snickered, not even minding walking so close to the embarrassed indigo-haired boy. His face felt like burning after you complimented him and he took the opportunity to reply.

"And you're pretty.", he mumbled, eyes shifting everywhere else but to you. Your heart felt like doing backflips when you caught what he said.

"Pretty?", you repeated with sparkling wide eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly chuckled.

"V-very pretty.", he added, to which your lips stretched into a gleeful and childish grin. 

"Aww, thank you, Hitowoshiii~"

"D-Don't say my name like that!"

"Pff- Your face looks like a tomato!", your laugh flustered the poor boy further. You two continued your way to the movie theatre with you constantly teasing the indigo haired boy. You eventually stopped and repeatedly apologized when he wanted to let go of your hand. He then had to explain that he needed to get the movie tickets, so you reluctantly let go of him.

While Hitoshi managed to get the tickets, you went to get some snacks. You got sweet and salty popcorn (which was dyed pastel pink by the way) and two average-sized sodas. The lady at the cash register even gave you free gummy bears because you were very cute.

"Why couldn't you wait a little longer?", he grumbled before taking the big bag of mixed pink popcorn and one of the soda cups. You stifled a laugh when you saw him scrunch up his face at the dyed treat. 

"Why pink? Didn't they have purple?", he muttered quite offended. 

"If there was purple, I would've chosen it right away, you know?", he faced you with a raised brow and smirked.

"Oh, I wonder why.", you pouted your lips at him as you bashfully turned away. A faint chuckle escaped him before he walked ahead of you. He didn't catch you grumbling about how unfair his oddly charming looks were.

After entering the still lit room with the big screen at the front, both of you took a seat in the middle row. The lights suddenly dimmed and the commercials started playing. Hitoshi started to quietly - but not very seriously - scolding you for eating almost half of the popcorn before the movie even started.

You finished your gummy bears instead.

"Hey, that was mean, I wanted some.", he whispered to you. You took your cup of soda and brought the straw to your lips, merely shrugging as if you didn't care. He narrowed his tired eyes at you before moving the bag of popcorn from his lap to the free seat next to him.

"No popcorn for you then.", he declared. Your eyes widened and you quickly put your soda away to lean over him to snatch the popcorn back. Hitoshi reacted fast and held the bag up so you wouldn't be able to reach it.

"I-I was joking~! I'm sorry! Please share the popcorn!", you begged as you leaned back to your seat. Hitoshi hummed and looked over to the screen. The movie was starting and he quickly came up with an idea.

"Alright. Only if you hold my hand though.", he held his hand out to you, a small hint of a smile visible on his lips. Your heart fluttered and you blinked a few times to process what he just said. Although you felt very hot and were sure he could see a mere hint of a blush, you happily put your hand in his.

"I don't mind that.", you shyly mumbled, eyes shifting away from him.

That was it. That was the reply that made the indigo-haired boy fall harder for the pretty girl next door.


	29. Chapter 29

Hitoshi found himself stealing glances at you more frequently and was surprised when your eyes meet. During the movie, you eventually have put your head on his shoulder and scooted closer to him. He couldn't concentrate on what the characters in the movie were saying since he was too caught up thinking about you cuddling yourself up to him.

His face was beet red and his heart was ready to leap out of his chest. You felt the same, but for you, this was worth it. So worth it.

Hitoshi was a cuddly person. If it was for you, you would just sit next to him and cuddle all day. But you weren't sure if that was creepy to say out loud or not, so you stayed silent and watched the movie until the end.

His hand found yours again once the two have stepped out of the movie theater. The sky was already painted deep blue, but the stars weren't prominent due to the bright streetlights. It didn't bother you much though since you were thinking about how holding hands was now a lot more natural than before.

So, were you two a couple yet or not? Did you have to ask him or was he supposed to ask you? Did you have to wait for him to confess or should you tell him about your confused feelings? 

You honestly didn't know.

"Y/n? I, uh, need to unlock our bikes?", his deep voice pulled you out of your thoughts. You turned your head to Hitoshi, who let out a faint chuckle.

"You need to let go now.", he held up your interlocked hands to show you what he meant. You hastily let go of him and muttered a shy apology. Hitoshi didn't mind though. He seemed amused and carefree as he went to unlock the bicycles.

Thank All Might, you didn'tremain quiet on your way home. Hitoshi wouldn't stop cracking up jokes about the movie you both watched and you almost fell off the bicycle from laughing so hard. 

"But then again, I didn't pay attention to what everyone said.", he confessed as the both of you stopped at a traffic light. You giggled and took a look at him.

"Why's that?", you curiously questioned, earning a thoughtful hum from him. He turned his head to you to catch you grinning. 

"I got distracted by... someone.", he explained, empathizing the last word with a smirk. A heartfelt laugh escaped you and you put both hands back on the handlebars while shaking your head. You looked up to see the light turning green. 

"Oh! The last one reaching your house is a sore loser!", you declared before suddenly zooming off, leaving a wide-eyed and subtly surprised Hitoshi back.

"Wha- wait, you had a head start!", he shouted as he hastily gripped the handlebars of his bike. He then chased after you.

It was you who won. Although you almost fell, you still won. And you made sure to annoy the poor boy with bragging.

"Sore loser! You're a sore loser!", you pointed out as he put the lock around both of the bicycles again. The boy was constantly grumbling and pouting so you knew he was somewhat bothered for not winning.

"Oh, c'mon. I let you win.", he huffed and got up, turning around to face you with a frown. You fell into a fit of giggles and took a step closer, not the least bit intimidated. Hitoshi's hands reached for yours, holding them gently and running his thumbs across the back of them.

Your eyes met and none of you looked away. His lips curved up to a soft smile and you felt like melting. Taking a deep breath, you tried to gain all of your courage to talk again.

"Th-Thank you... for today.", you managed to stutter. Hitoshi playfully rolled his eyes at you and shook his head.

"There's no need to thank me. I enjoyed today very much.", he admitted, unconsciously pulling you closer to him. Your breathing hitched, his face inches away from yours. His eyes moved down to your lips for a brief moment. He swallowed thickly as you both grew nervous. 

You took a glance at his lips as well. You wondered if they were as soft as they looked like and if they still tasted like the sweet and salty popcorn from your movie date.

Wait, stop thinking about popcorn-

"I-I... never had a boyfriend before...", you suddenly blurted out, instantly turning your away to avoid looking at him. Hitoshi blinked a few times, processing what you said and did. You let go of both of his hands and began to awkwardly chuckle.

"Woah, it's insanely hot out here!", you started fanning yourself and tried to nervously laugh it off, your eyes shifting to everywhere but to him. A heavy sigh escaped Hitoshi, forcing you to look back at him.

"Y/n, it's fine.", he assured. "I never even thought of dating anyone until you... you know, moved in...", he confessed, averting his eyes from you as a blush crept up to his face. Your heart skipped a beat and you pressed your palms against your warm cheeks.

"U-Until I moved in?", you almost squeaked in disbelief. Hitoshi was hesitant but nodded. The both of you kept silent for a while, not sure what to say and confused about what was coming next.

It took a lot of courage for the indigo-haired boy to take a step forward. You stayed frozen in place, watching him as he gently took your hands from your face to replace them with his own instead.

"Can I... please kiss you?", he already leaned close to you, your noses barely touching. And you poor soul was ready to faint any moment. 

"Of course you can.", you breathed, your eyes fluttering close and your hands on top of his own. Hitoshi closed the gap between you, his lips softly pressing against yours.

It felt like the world just stopped. It was such a cliché thing to say but you weren't kidding. 

When you felt his soft and warm lips on yours, you felt like the air got knocked out of your lungs. You were already breathless although he just leaned in.

You melted and you want this to last. His lips moved so delicately with yours. He was slow and sweet, his hands steadily holding your face, probably because he was too afraid to touch your body. 

How did a guy like him exist?

Your eyes fluttered open once he pulled away from the kiss. He took a deep breath and pressed his forehead against yours, his purple eyes closed. A small smile tugged onto the corners of your lips.


	30. Chapter 30

Angel  
🌸 💞 💗 💓 💗 💕  
🥰 hiii boyfriend 🥰  
💞 💓 💕 💘 💕 💞  
08:06 pm

Angel💗  
You dork  
08:06 pm

Angel  
Caught you  
smiling Toshi🥰  
08:06 pm

Angel💗  
My dork  
08:06 pm

Angel  
I-  
08:06 pm

Angel  
no, that's unfair,  
I miss you :(  
08:07 pm

Angel💗  
Your laugh is vv  
cute and I'm mad  
I'm not w/you to  
hear it  
08:07 pm

Angel💗  
Look what you're  
doing to me  
08:08 pm

Angel💗  
I'm going to  
to die from a  
heart attack  
08:08 pm

Angel  
Hitoshiii I wanna  
cuddle youuuu 🥰  
08:08 pm

Angel💗  
I don't know what  
to reply, pls, I'm  
still nervous  
08:08 pm

Angel  
Can I get another kiss  
soon?????? 🥺🥺🥺  
08:09 pm

Angel💗  
You can get as many  
as you want bb  
08:09 pm

Angel  
A JDJSHFOFCJXN  
08:09 pm

Angel  
DID YOU JUST-?  
08:09 pm

Angel  
Was ThAT A BABY?  
08:09 pm

Angel💗  
N o haha wdym  
08:10 pm

Angel  
You called me  
baby 🥰  
08:10 pm

Angel💗  
Psh no I didn't  
08:10 pm

Angel💗  
I called you bb  
08:10 pm

Angel  
bb is Baby 😤  
08:10 pm

Angel  
I shall call you  
baby too now🥰  
08:10 pm

Angel💗  
I'm calling you pretty  
08:11 pm

Angel💗  
Suits you better  
08:11 pm

Angel  
I- nO🥺💗  
08:11 pm

Angel💗  
the prettiest girl  
in the world tbh  
08:11 pm

Angel💗  
I can't even believe  
you exist  
08:11 pm

Angel💗  
Also, you're so cute  
jumping around and  
smiling like that  
08:11 pm

Angel  
You never said I'm  
pretty until today  
ofc I jump around  
and squEal????  
08:12 pm

Angel💗  
I sure am stupid  
for not telling you  
sooner then  
08:12 pm

Angel💗  
You're a literal angel  
I can't even  
08:12 pm

Angel💞  
and you're my angel  
🥰💞💕💓💗💘😌  
08:12 pm

Angel💗  
I like that  
08:12 pm

Angel💞  
I gtg for now but i  
promise I'll be back to  
shower you with love  
!!!!!! >:0  
08:13 pm

Angel💗  
Take your time  
pretty and dw  
08:13 pm

Angel💞  
I really wanna cuddle  
you now oof :((  
08:13 pm

Angel💞  
noT fAIr 😤  
08:13 pm

Angel💗  
Really is  
08:13 pm

Angel💗  
Now get going  
or I won't wish  
you a goodnight  
08:13 pm

Angel💞  
WHA-  
08:14 pm

Angel  
nO i-i want my  
goodnight 🥺  
08:14 pm

Angel💗  
Then do whatever  
you gotta do and  
come back  
08:14 pm

Angel  
I will, Hitowoshi-kun  
💘🌸💞🥰💞🌸💘  
08:14 pm

Angel💗  
You're so cute  
08:14 pm, seen ✓

You hurried to your window, where Hitoshi and you made quick eye contact. His face turned scarlet red but he still managed to shyly wave. You flashed him a bright smile and waved back

After that, you closed your curtains and went to your closet, taking out your needed clothes and before exiting your room. Just as you were going to enter the bathroom for a quick shower, someone had cleared their throat.

Whipping your head to the stairs, you saw your mother holding up a white envelope. 

"I received a letter.", she said as she slowly approached you. She nervously bit down on her lip as you raised a brow. Your hand on the door handle slipped off.

"What is it about?", you asked before turning around and facing her. She stopped right in front of you and sighed. It was obvious that she hesitated before replying to you.

"UA dorms.", she briefly mentioned, lowering her head and unfolding the letter in her hands again. You let out a quiet 'oh' and took a glance at her hands before back up to her face. The two of you didn't exchange any words until your mother inhaled sharply.

"That Shinso boy next door.... is going, right?", the question was unexpected and confusing but you still nodded in reply. Your mother gulped before tilting her head back up. Your eyes met and you caught sight of her tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. 

"Y-You've grown so much and all I'm doing is holding you back!", your eyes widened when she started sobbing and shaking. Out of panic, you let all your clothes fall to the ground so your hands could wipe away your her tears.

"No, no, no, you're not!", you assured as she sniffled and whimpered. "I-I understand you're worried, Mommy! You're worried and confused- Ack!", she interrupted you with a bone-crushing surprise hug, mindlessly dropping the letter as well. You struggled to get proper air into your lungs.

"I'm so sorry, my baby! Please don't be mad at me anymore! Please talk to me again!", she hopelessly pleaded while unconsciously tightening the hug. Your face was turning red and you patted your mother's back.

"M-mom- can't breathe!", you stammered. She loudly gasped and instantly let go of you. You took a deep breath and even coughed right after.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I-I'm just...just... I'm sad!", she admitted, quickly wiping the remaining tears on her face away. You sighed and shook your head at what she said. 

"It's fine, mommy.", you reassured, but that didn't convince her. Her hands reached for yours and she brought them up to her lips to kiss them.

"I love you, okay? I love you with everything I've got. Got it?", you gave her a curt nod and smiled.

"I got it. I love you too, mommy.", you added, earning a relieved sigh from your mother. She then flashed you a gentle but sad smile back before pulling you close and wrapping her arms around you once more, not suffocating you as she did moments ago. You giggled and happily returned your mother's warm embrace, closing your eyes and cuddling up to her too.

It was fine. Everything was okay. Your mother and you have finally made up and you couldn't be any happier. You couldn't feel any warmer. The amount of love you have received today was insane and you wanted to cry out of joy. 

Then again, you knew it would make your mother cry if you started crying.

"Y/n, I don't mean to pry or anything- but how was your kiss with Shinso, hm?", your smile disappeared within seconds and your eyes snapped wide open.


	31. epilogue

Pretty Angel💕  
Babe, I lost my hearing  
aids in your room, could  
you pls find them for me  
🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺  
07:17 pm

My Angel💗  
I'm sorry I'm late,  
today was my exam  
09:00 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
ICSFIBHDR I KNOW  
I FORGOT FOR A SEC  
09:03 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
AND???? How was it???  
Did you pass???  
09:03 pm

My Angel💗  
I'm omw to your  
room now is that  
okay?  
09:03 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
Babe >:(  
09:03 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
are you in the hero  
course or are you  
in the hero course  
09:03 pm

My Angel💗  
I'm not...  
09:04 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
I- what?  
09:04 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
Hitoshi are you  
serious?  
09:04 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
Toshi???  
09:07 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
Babe no omg :(  
09:08 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
bb, you worked  
so hard though 🥺  
09:08 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
I'm still very proud  
of you my love,  
honestly :(  
09:08 pm

My Angel💗  
I'm not okay, can  
you please love me  
09:09 pm

My Angel💗  
and watch isn't it  
romantic again?  
09:09 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
Aw baby 🥺  
09:09 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
I will set everything up  
for you my love 💘💕💗  
09:09 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
I will also shower  
you with loooots of  
kissies and compliments,  
just how you like it 🥰  
09:09 pm

My Angel💗  
No just cuddles  
today please  
09:10 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
No kissies? :(  
09:10 pm

My Angel💗  
Ok just a little  
09:10 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
Toshi, I'm going  
to cry  
09:10 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
This is so unfair  
09:10 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
You worked so hard  
for sUCH a long time,  
Aizawa can't just-  
he can't just say  
nO????  
09:11 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
Imma riot ffs  
😤😤😤  
09:11 pm

My Angel💗  
Can you open  
the door and hug  
me instead?  
09:11 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
You're already here?  
09:11 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
I-I don't have my  
hearing aids baby  
I won't be able to  
hear your cute  
voice:(((  
09:11 pm

My Angel💗  
Shut up I got  
better at sign  
09:11 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
😳✌🏻  
09:11 pm

My Angel💗  
k bye then  
09:12 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
U DJFJRIDOSL NO  
BABY STAY I-  
09:12 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
I WAS KIDDING TOSHI  
PLS COME BACK  
LET ME LOVE YOU  
09:12 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
YOU'RE AMAZING  
AT SIGN LANGUAGE  
I LOVE YOU  
09:12 pm

My Angel💗  
Hm.  
09:12 pm

My Angel💗  
K, open your door,  
I'm coming back  
09:13 pm

Pretty Angel💕  
🥰OFC!!!🥰  
09:13 pm, seen ✓

After you've promptly set everything up for the movie night with your boyfriend, you immediately sprinted to the door and reached for the handle. You swung the door open and came face to face with Hitoshi.

He was wearing his black pullover paired up with black sweatpants. His indigo hair was as messy as usual, but the dark circles under his eyes appeared to be darker. You easily figured out that this poor boy was way more exhausted than normal, which made you pout in worry.

You spread your arms wide open, waiting for him to hug you. Your heart still skipped a beat whenever you saw him smile oh-so softly. He took his hands out of his pockets and approached you, wrapping his arms around your body and burying his face in the crook of your neck.

The hug alone was Hitoshi's therapy. Whenever he would have a bad day, he would hold you close and mumble all of his troubles to you. He didn't expect you to always have an answer ready for him, nor did he expect you to always have some kind of advice. 

As long as you were with him, he was good.

Hitoshi was an emotional baby, who wanted to share his thoughts to not feel as lonely as he used to feel. And he liked sharing his thoughts with you, no matter how difficult they were to voice out. He felt lighter after talking to you and would feel motivated to keep going.

You happily hugged the emotional boy back, your hands soothingly running up and down his back. It was such a simple yet warm gesture that Hitoshi could never get enough of. A gesture that threatened him to squeal from how soft it was.

Before he pulled away from you, he had placed a quick kiss on your cheek. The sweet sign of affection caused your face to heat up. He grinned in return, obviously quite smug about the way you reacted. Hitoshi leaned further away from you and brought both of his hands up to sign 'thank you, angel'. 

He happily watched you gradually growing more flustered by the second and although you weren't able to hear him, the sound of his low chuckle was somehow playing in the back of your mind. You quickly shook your head and got a hold of his warm hands. You then pulled him towards the bed with fluffy blankets and numerous pillows, where you also set up the laptop with the movie.

You sat Hitoshi down on the edge of the bed and turned your back to him. He knew you were getting the candy you hid in a drawer of your desk, so he stayed put and waited. 

Once you took out a few gummy bears and chocolates, you returned to Hitoshi and your bed. You flashed the boy a bright smile before dropping the candy onto the bouncy mattress. Just as you were going to take a seat as well, Hitoshi took both of your hands in his own and pulled you closer.

You tilted your head a little to the side in confusion. He took a deep breath before sighing and letting go of your hands. 

'I lied to you, I'm sorry.', he signed, knowing well that he was confusing you further. You quickly brought both your hands up to reply 'What do you mean?'.

Now, what you didn't know about Hitoshi Shinso was that he did successfully pass his entrance exam to the hero course. By the start of the second semester, he would be part of it. 

'I passed my entrance exam today.', he admitted, watching your reaction in amusement. Your eyes went wide in shock and a small gasp escaped you, too. Not a second after that did you start squealing and bouncing with evident joy and excitement.

"Yes!", you cheered before attacking him with a bear hug. Hitoshi laughed as his back hit the comfortable mattress. He happily wrapped his arms around you and childishly grinned from ear to ear.

You didn't stay like this for long since you quickly leaned away to take a glimpse of his grin, which was slowly fading because of your pouting. You climbed off him and he instantly sat upto follow you.

'No cuddles for you anymore, you lied to me.', you signed before crossing your arms over your chest and glared. However, he couldn't take you the least bit seriously and began grinning again. 

He brought his hands up and replied 'you like cuddles just as much as I do, you can't say no to them'. And he was right about that one. 

You remembered the week before the two of you moved to the UA dorms. Almost every night did the boy climb to your room, just because you were asking for cuddles, which he at first rejected but had now embraced. The day before you moved to the dorms, he was the one asking for cuddles instead, which had you squealing and giggling all over again.

You sighed in defeat and uncrossed your arms. Hitoshi reached for the pockets of his sweatpants and brought out your pair of hearing aids. He had a smug smirk spread across his features as your brows shot up in surprise.

'I want to put them on for you.', he signed, to which your heart began to pound faster against your chest. Nobody ever did that for you and you never thought it was anything special. That was why you were hesitant when you eventually nodded in approval.

The indigo-haired cheeks have turned a faint red. He scooted closer to you and you helped him putting your hearing aids on. For you to trust him so much caused his knees to grow weak and for his heart to pound in his ears.

The second you turned the device on, you were able to hear even the slightest shifting noises in the room. You could hear Hitoshi's low hum, which caused you to turn your head to him. 

"Wha- Woah!", you fell back and stared up at his tired-looking indigo eyes. Hitoshi was now on top of you, both of his hands on either side of your head.

Swallowing thickly before hesitantly reached Hitoshi's face with your hands. The boy leaned into your touch and closed his eyes as he hummed again. You took this as an opportunity to speak up.

"I... I love you, Hitoshi.", the confession caused him to flutter his eyes open. He smiled at you and chuckled.

"I love you too, y/n.", he replied, earning a fit of bubbly giggles. You pulled him down to your face and closed your eyes as your lips touched. Hitoshi eagerly kissed back, much more confident than the first time he had kissed you.

Not long after did you push the boy on top of you a little, which resulted in him breaking the kiss. He leaned a little away from you and raised a questioning brow at you.

"You're going to be an amazing hero one day.", you began. "You're gonna be number one, for sure!", you continued. The words of encouragement caused the boy to blush and laugh. He eventually shook his head in disapproval.

"I don't care about that.", he said as he plopped himself down next to you. You frowned a little in confusion and turned to the side to face him. 

"Why?", he turned his head to you, his eyes meeting yours and his lips curling up to an unusually content and gentle smile. That was a rare smile and whenever he smiled like that, you always felt an overwhelming feeling of love and warmth spread within you.

Hitoshi cupped the side of your face and chuckled. His eyes closed and he pressed his forehead against yours first. Another gesture that made you fall harder for him. He would do this every time before kissing your lips. 

"As long as I'm your number one, nothing else matters, y/n l/n.", your breath momentarily hitched and your heart squeezed because of his overly touching but stupidly cheesy explanation. Then, when Hitoshi kissed you, tears somehow began to blur your vision. You gladly kissed him back and wrapped your arms around his neck when he got on top of you once more. 

Hitoshi was forever going to be a part of your life, just as much as you were going to be a part of his own. And none of you complained about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I’m not a native English speaker, there is a high chance that my grammar is very bad. I’m sorry about that, but I’m giving my best to improve!


End file.
